


Der etwas andere, religiöse Orden

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Sub Dean
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass er langsam und vorsichtig sein musste, nicht zu forsch oder zu stark,um ihn nicht zu verschrecken oder zu verunsichern. Dies war ein seltenes, schönes Geschenk.Er würde diesen Jungen in einen Mann verwandeln, ihm helfen, seine Macht zu finden, und ihm Freuden zeigen,die jenseits seines einfachen, missionarischen Geistes lagen.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Die Aufgabe für Dean bestand darin, sich in den folgenden Stunden unterwürfig zu zeigen.

Nicht leicht für ihn, denn er behielt immer gerne die Kontrolle und hatte sich die nächsten Schritte meistens bereits in seinem Kopf zurechtgelegt.

Aber auf der anderen Seite genoss er in dem Spiel mit seinen Freunden den Reiz des Unvorhergesehenen. Sich keine Sorgen darüber machen zu müssen was die anderen von ihm dachten. Denn darum ging es bei den Vieren. In die Welt der Emotionen abzutauchen und für Stunden nur eins zu sein mit dem eigenen Körper.

Sich verwundbarer und offener zu zeigen und es zuzulassen. Keine falsche Scham und keine unterdrückten Gefühle.

Er liebte dieses Spiel und er liebte seine Mitspieler. Auf freundschaftlicher und sexueller Ebene.

 

Es waren erst wenige Tage vergangen, seitdem Dean beschlossen hatte, sich diesen Orden etwas näher zu betrachten.

Alles was er als Missionar erfahren hatte, war, dass in diesem Orden die Wahrheit über die Kirche, das Leben und die Macht gelehrt wurde. Ihm stand es nicht zu, zu hinterfragen, sondern alles, was von ihm verlangt wurde, alles, was auch immer seine Anführer ihm sagten, ohne Frage oder Zögern auszuführen.

 

„Rrrr“, knurrte Eva, als sie Cas und Gabriel aus dem Bad kommen sah und ging langsam auf beide zu.

Weißer Anzug, weißes Hemd mit weißen Hosenträgern, weiße Krawatte, weiße Hose, weiße Socken und weiße Schuhe.

Evas Herz begann automatisch schneller zu schlagen. Die beiden sahen einfach nur wunderschön aus. Wie Engel. Heiße Engel. Auch sie selber war komplett in weiß gekleidet und mit einem liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange half sie Cas, seine Krawatte zu binden denn seine Hände zitterten leicht.

„Ich bin aufgeregt“, lächelte er etwas schüchtern und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Es war schon einige Zeit her, dass alle vier gemeinsam etwas unternommen hatten und die Anspannung war nicht nur ihm in sein Gesicht geschrieben.

Ein letzter Blick auf die Uhr verriet den dreien, dass das fehlende Mitglied jeden Moment eintreffen musste. Jeder kannte seine Aufgabe und nachdem sie noch etwas herumgealbert hatten, gingen sie ins Spielzimmer, wo es sich Gabriel mit seiner Frau auf dem Sofa gemütlich machte, um auch nichts zu verpassen.

Cas wischte sich seine schweißnassen Hände an den Oberschenkeln ab und wartete erwartungsvoll.

 

„Ich werde dir ein paar Fragen stellen, und ich möchte, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist.“

„Natürlich, Sir.“

Zwei Stühle standen in der Mitte und Cas und Dean saßen sich gegenüber.

Das Gespräch drehte sich um seine sexuellen Wünsche und Versuchungen, sogar um seine Erfahrungen vor seiner Missionsarbeit. Da er nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten wollte, saß der stille, schüchterne Missionar aufrecht und mit gefalteten Händen da, hörte ihm gehorsam zu und versuchte sein Bestes, nicht zu viel zu verraten.

Dean antwortete leise mit der Sanftmut einer Maus, die von einem Löwen verhört wurde.

„Ich spüre Unbehagen“, bemerkte Cas und beobachtete, innerlich schmunzeln, wie der Dunkelblonde

nervös mit seinen Händen spielte und sah fest in seine Augen, die unruhig hin und her wanderte.

Cas blieb auch nicht verborgen, dass ihm der Jüngere immer wieder ungeniert in den Schritt starrte.

„Hast du jemals gleichgeschlechtliche Anziehungskraft verspürt?“

„Niemals!“

„Hattest du jemals Fantasien von einem Mann. Hast du auf seinen Körper gestarrt oder in seinen Schritt?“

„N … nein“, antwortete Dean zögerlich und spürte, dass ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Bist du sicher?“

Dean nickte und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. 

 

Für ihn war es nicht schwer, als Schauspieler, sich in seine Rolle einzufinden.

Was ihm etwas schwerer fiel, war die Tatsache, auszublenden, dass ihm gegenüber sein Lover saß.

Als er Cas so vor sich sah, mit seine stahlblauen Augen, die sich in seine Seele bohrten und seine autoritäre Ausstrahlung, die einen Schauer nach dem anderen durch seinen Körper schickte, spürte er, wie es in seiner Hose enger wurde. Ein leiser zittriger Atemstoß löste sich seiner Lunge und er lechzte nach diesem Mann, aber er wollte dieses Spiel spielen und so senkte er demütig den Blick.

 

Cas fragte ihn ein paar kurze Fragen über belanglose Dinge. Zu seiner Überraschung schienen selbst unschuldige Dinge wie Küssen und Händchenhalten nervenaufreibend für den jungen Mann. Dann traf es ihn. Dieser Missionar war nicht nur eine Jungfrau, sondern ein echter Grünschnabel!

Die meisten dieser jungen Männer kamen aus streng religiösen Haushalten und wurden von Pornografie und vorehelicher Sexualität gewarnt, aber alle fanden ihren Weg, ein verhaltenes, geheimes Fantasieleben zu entwickeln, verstärkt durch geheime Masturbation und anhaltende Blicke.

Dieser junge Missionar, mit seinen großen, geweiteten grünen Augen jedoch wurde bis zum Extremen erzogen. Sex wurde ihm seit Anbeginn als sündhaft und verwerflich eingeredet, so dass es schien, dass er noch nie auch nur einen erotischen Gedanken hatte.

Cas konnte sehen, dass sein Körper auf Fragen über Fantasien und Triebe reagierte, als würde er gefoltert werden.

Er war beeindruckt, wie unterwürfig Dean zu seiner Erziehung stand und sich an das strenge Dogma klammerte. Aber er wusste, dass er sich aus dieser Verkrampfung lösen musste. Er musste sich entspannen, seine persönlichen Erfahrungen finden und die Kraft des Sex hautnah erleben können.

Es waren einige alarmierende Frage, die er noch nie gestellt bekommen hatte. Selbst das Wort ‚Sex‘ kam ihm nur sehr schwer über die Lippen.

„Nein, Sir“, antwortete er zögerlich und dabei stolperte er beinahe über seine Worte.

„Willst du das beweisen?”

Der Jüngere sah verwirrt aus, nicht sicher, was dieser Beweis sein sollte.

 

Cas stand auf und deutete ihm, dasselbe zu tun und tief durchatmend stand er auf und  beobachtete, wie der Patriarch langsam näher trat, ihm tief in die Augen sah und nach seiner Krawatte griff.

Er erklärte, dass er das Hemd entfernen wolle, aber dass er selber den Rest erledigen müsse. Dean tat gehorsam, wie ihm gesagt wurde, immer noch verwirrt über den Test des Mannes, aber auch entschlossen, seinen Anweisungen vollständig zu folgen.

Dann zog er sein Hemd aus, ohne zu zögern. Als er aber aufgefordert wurde, den Gürtel zu öffnen, sah er ihn unsicher an.

„Entschuldigung?“

„Du hast mich gehört. Öffne den Gürtel und zieh deine Hose aus.“

Cas sprach leise, aber bestimmt, beobachtete ihn aufmerksam von seinem Stuhl aus, wie ein Detektiv, der seinen Verdächtigen schwitzen ließ. Dean versuchte sich zu beruhigen, konzentrierte sich darauf, das zu tun, was der Ältere sagte, aber diese Anziehung, die er ihm gegenüber verspürte, machten ihm das nicht leicht.

Als Dean seine Kleidung auszogen hatte und er die durchdringenden Blicke spürte, als er ihn von oben bis unten musterte, wollte er aus Angst fliehen.

„Du bist fast hart“, sagte er mit ein Hauch von Überraschung in seiner Stimme. Er sah in das rote Gesicht seines Gegenübers und ließ seinen Blick erneut wandern. Dean legte seine Hände vor seinen Körper, als wollte er sich vor dem Blick schützen. Aber Cas schüttelte den Kopf und schob seine Arme weg.

„Leg deine Hände an die Seiten.“

Es war ohnehin zu spät und er machte, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

Eine Hand legte sich plötzlich auf die Unterseite der Eier des Jüngeren und hob diese an, als wollte er ihr Gewicht beurteilen.

Die Berührung ließ Deans Körper zusammenzucken, was zu einer plötzlichen Bewegung seiner massiven Erektion führte. Cas bewunderte einen Augenblick diesen wundervoll prallen Schwanz seines Freundes, der zwar noch in der Unterhose versteckt war, aber das machte die Sache umso interessanter.

_‚Beeindruckend‘_

„Bist du hart, weil du an mich denkst? Oder weil du deine Kleidung gerne vor mir ausziehst?“

Der Ältere trat einen Schritt näher, so dass Dean seinen Atem im Gesicht spüren konnte und schloss kurz seine Augen als er Finger spürte, die langsam über seine Brust streichelten.

 

Nur in weißem Unterhemd, weißer, beinahe durchsichtiger Unterhose und schwarzen Socken wurde er dann aufgefordert, wieder auf dem gepolsterten Stuhl Platz zu nehmen.

„Nimm deine Hände hinter den Rücken.“

Cas war inzwischen hinter ihn getreten und fesselte locker dessen Hände mit einem weißen Seil.

Deans Atmen wurde heftiger, fast panisch, als er spürte wie seine Handgelenke zusammengezogen wurden.

Sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich und ein erneuter zitternder Atemstoß entkam ihm, als er die Hände seines Freundes spürte, die sanft über seine Brust, Schultern und Arme strichen.

Cas konnte spüren, wie der andere wie ein kleiner Welpe zitterte, der in ein neues Zuhause gebracht wurde. Er genoss es einen Augenblick, die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, bevor er wieder zu seiner Vorderseite trat.

Dann zog er sich seine  Anzugjacke aus, hängte sie über seinen Stuhl und zog diesen so nahe zu Dean, dass sich ihre Knie berührten, bevor er sich setzte.

„Du scheinst nervös“, bemerkte er, erwartete aber keine Antwort. Ohne seinen Blick von ihm zu nehmen, nahm er eines seiner Beine und legte es auf seinem Schoß ab.

Er sah ihm direkt in die Augen und legte eine absichtlich ablenkende Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Ich werde dich testen, Dean. Keine Angst. Dir wird nichts passieren. Aber du musst mir vertrauen.“

Nicht einmal blinzelnd, behielt Cas den Blickkontakt, bis die Augen der beiden Männer sich trafen. In den wenigen Sekunden, die sie sich anschauten, entspannte sich Deans Atem, sein Herz beruhigte sich, und sein Zittern hörte auf.

Vor allem aber wollte er ihm seine jungfräulichen Angst nehmen und ihm zeigen, was sein Körper konnte.

 

„Bist du erregt?“, unterbrach er die Spannung in der Luft, machte aber gleichzeitig eine ganz neue.

„Nein“, antwortete der Dunkelblonde, immer noch leicht panisch, aber sich nun vollständig der Platzierung dieser Hand bewusst, die sich langsam an seinem Oberschenkel hoch bewegte.

„Wie ist es jetzt?“

Dean hielt kurz die Luft an. Es fühlte sich gut an und er wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob das irgendetwas Besonderes bedeutete.

Vorsichtig, um seine Antwort nicht zu verzögern, antwortete er abrupt. „Nein.“

Cas konnte spüren, dass sich die Dinge änderten, als er das Hemd des Jungen hochhob. Er konnte seine glatte Brust und seinen Oberkörper sehen, seine Brustwarzen voll und prall. Als er sie berührte, wurden sie härter und zwangen Dean, sich leicht in seinem Stuhl zu bewegen.

„Bist du jetzt erregt?“

„N … nein ...“

Aber er wusste etwas Neues. Er hatte gelogen. Es war merkwürdig, sich dessen bewusst zu werden, aber zum ersten Mal hatte er gelogen. Er fühlte seinen Körper auf eine Weise erwachen, wie er es noch niemals erlebt hatte und hatte keine Ahnung, was er dagegen tun sollte.

Der Ältere wusste, dass er langsam und vorsichtig sein musste, nicht zu forsch oder zu stark, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken oder zu verunsichern. Dies war ein seltenes, schönes Geschenk. Er würde diesen Jungen in einen Mann verwandeln, ihm helfen, seine Macht zu finden, und ihm Freuden zeigen, die jenseits seines einfachen, missionarischen Geistes lagen.

„Hast du jemals den anderen Jungs zugesehen, wenn sie geduscht haben?“

„Ähm … nein.“

„Hast du jemals im Schlaf ejakuliert. Hattest du jemals einen feuchten Traum?“

„Also nie“, bemerkte Cas, als Dean wieder nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich frage noch einmal. Hast du jemals masturbiert?“

Cas beugte sich näher zu Dean. Wie ein Löwe, der eine Gazelle beobachtete. Der Löwe wusste, dass er eine leichte Beute hatte und der Gazelle wurde immer mehr bewusst, dass sie keine Chance hatte, ihrem Schicksal zu entfliehen. Nervös in seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschend stammelte er.

„N … nein … ja.“

Seine Augen waren auf den Boden gesenkt und vermieden den Augenkontakt, sein Gesicht war mit einer Röte überzogen und seine Ohren brannten vor Verlegenheit.

Cas verringerte den Abstand noch etwas und sah ihm forschend an.

„Okay. Erinnerst du dich, an wen du dabei gedacht hast?“

„N … nein.“

„Interessant. Ich frage dich noch einmal. Fühlst du dich jetzt, wo du bist, zu einem anderen Mann oder Jungen hingezogen?“  
Erneut stammelte Dean. Die Antwort war nicht eindeutig, tendierte aber schlussendlich zu einem nein.

„Ich will nicht nach Hause geschickt werden“, murmelte er kleinlaut und fokussierte seine Augen wieder auf den Boden.

„Ich werde dich nicht nach Hause schicken, Dean. Nicht, wenn du die Wahrheit sagst.“

Er wusste nicht, ob er den Worten, die er hörte, vertrauen konnte, aber er wusste, wenn er schweigen würde, würde das nur noch alles schlimmer machen. Er fühlte sich hilflos und resigniert und erzählte dem Oberhaupt des Ordens die ganze Geschichte. Für diesen war dieses Verhalten, nichts wirklich Außergewöhnliches. Aber er konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass es den jungen Missionar sehr viel Überwindung gekostete hatte.

Trotzdem liebte er es, die Geschichte seines geilen Missionars zu hören und es erregte ihn. Langsam spreizt er seine Beine auseinander, gerade genug, um seinem Schwanz Platz zum Ausstrecken zu geben. Die Augen des Jüngeren schossen sofort zwischen die Beine des Mannes und ihm war es gar nicht bewusst, es war nur ein Impuls, aber die Bewegung, so klein wie sie auch war, wurde von Cas bemerkt.

 

„Es war nur eine einmalige Sache. Und es wird nicht wieder passieren. Außerdem fühle ich diese Gefühle nicht mehr.“

_‚Nicht mehr‘_

Diese Worte hingen wie eine Wolke in die Luft. Er hatte gerade zugegeben etwas zu fühlen.

„Ich sah, wie du in meinen Schritt gestarrt hast.“

Deans Augen weiteten sich als er vehement mit den Kopf schüttelte.

 

Wie zufällig, strich Cas mit den Fingerspitzen an seinen inneren Oberschenkel, über den Stoff der Unterhose immer weiter hinauf. Seine Augen fest mit denen des grünäugigen Jungen verschlossen.

Dean hielt dessen Blick stand, konnte nicht wegsehen. Es fühlte sich so gut an, berührt zu werden. Er wollte es. Er brauchte es. Seine Atmung nahm an Geschwindigkeit zu und er biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe, um zu vermeiden, dass ein Geräusch seinen Mund verließ.

„Fühlst du nichts?“, fragte Cas neugierig, beinahe monoton.

Seine Finger wanderten über die Ränder seiner Kleidungsstücke, verfolgten den Schnitt und neckten ihn mit sanften Streicheleinheiten.

Ohne irgendeine Warnung zog er an Deans Hose, bewegte seine Hand hinein, um sein weiches Fleisch zu spüren.

 

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt Dean die Luft an, spürte, wie seine Erektion von Sekunde zu Sekunde unter den wundervollen Berührungen anschwoll.

Ein warmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem gesamten Körper aus und verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen. Er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, aber sein Körper konnte sich nicht gegen die ansteigende Erregung wehren, als fordernde Finger alles abtasteten, was diese erreichen konnten.

Spielerisch und neckend berührte Cas die hochsensible weiche, warme Haut.

Spürte das Pulsieren, hörte Deans abgehackte Atemzüge und merkte, wie es nach und nach auch in seiner eigenen Hose immer enger wurde.

Er liebte es, und es erregte ihn, Dean so vor sich zu haben. Ihn an den Rand der Beherrschung zu treiben mit nichts als seinen Berührungen. Es machte ihn glücklich, ihm diese Gefühle schenken zu dürfen.

 

Deans Selbstbeherrschung wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt und er spürte wie ein Tropfen seiner Lust sich den Weg nach draußen bahnte. Auch Cas hatte das gespürt, tauchte seinen Zeigefinger ein und bewegte ihn weiter hinunter. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, denn das Gefühl war neu für den unschuldigen Jungen.

Der rauen Stoff seiner Unterhose und die weichen Finger an seinen edelsten Teilen zu spüren entlockten Dean ein leichtes Stöhnen.

Mit einer Hand an seinem Rücken zog er Dean noch ein Stück weiter über die Sesselkante hinunter. Streichelte über den Stoff, stimulierte ihn weiter.

„Es sieht definitiv so aus, als würdest du es genießen“, neckte Cas und Dean öffnete seine Augen um ein leicht selbstgefälliges Grinsen in dem Gesicht des anderen zu erkennen.

_‚Du hast keine Ahnung …‘_

„Ich denke, du warst nicht ganz ehrlich zu mir.“

Cas entfernte seine Hand, hörte ihn frustriert seufzen. Dean wollte mehr. Er brauchte mehr.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien, während sich eine Hand unter sein Unterhemd schob.

Der Blauäugige konnte nicht genug von diesem schönen, perfekten Körper bekommen.

„Ich werde deine Hände befreien und dann will ich, dass du mir zeigst wie du masturbierst.“

Dean schluckte und sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Aber … ist das nicht etwas Böses?“, fragte er unsicher.

„Nein, nicht wenn es bei mir ist.“

Er griff in die Unterhose und holte das pralle Fleisch heraus, sah einen dicken, klebrigen Lusttropfen auf der Spitze glitzernd. Er drückte einen Finger darauf und beobachtete mit Genuss den dünnen Faden, als er ihn langsam wieder hochhob.

Dean bekam große Augen, so als wenn er darüber erstaunt war, wozu sein Körper fähig war.

„Zeig es mir!“

Er hob bereitwillig die Hände, als er merkte, dass Cas ihm das Unterhemd ausziehen wollte.

Während er sich selber streichelte, spürte er wieder einen Finger, der sein Loch durch die Unterhose massierte.

Deans Gesichtsausdruck wechselte fast sekündlich seine Züge.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, zutiefst erotischen und spannungsgeladenen Augenblicken, nahm Cas im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Sache selber in die Hand.

 

Dean hob bereitwillig sein Becken, als ihm die Unterhose ausgezogen wurde und nahm einen scharfen Atemzug, als er plötzlich die Lippen seines Engels auf seiner schmerzhaft pochenden Erektion spürte.

Gleichzeitig war da wieder ein fordernder Finger, der sich in seinen Anus schob.

Dean wusste nicht mehr wohin mit seinen Empfindungen, sein Atem wurde immer tiefer und instinktiv spreizte er seine Beine noch weiter. Er war bis auf die Socken nackt, aber ihm war so unglaublich heiß.

Eine erregende Welle nach der anderen durchströmte seinen Körper und mit seinen Händen krampfhaft an den Stuhl geklammert, konnte er irgendwann seine Geräusche nicht mehr unterdrücken. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, was Cas mit ihm machte.

Diese Geräusche, die er dem Dunkelblonden entlocken konnte, wanderten direkt in Cas‘ Schwanz, aber das hier war für Dean und er stöhnte leise bei dem wunderbaren Kribbeln, das seine Nervenbahnen durchzuckte wie ein leises Feuerwerk.

„Du magst das, habe ich recht?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige rauchig, erwartete aber auch keine Antwort.

Er konnte nicht mehr anders und richtete sich auf, sah in die vor Erregung geweiteten Augen des anderen und rückte langsam näher für einen Kuss. Dean stöhnte in Cas‘ Mund und plötzlich waren die Hände verschwunden und er fühlte eine tiefe Leere.

„Mach weiter“, forderte der Ältere und Dean nickte stumm, während er sich umdrehte, seine Finger mit Gleitgel benetzte und ohne zu zögern wieder zwei in die warme Höhle zurückschob.

Immer schneller wurde sein Atem und ging beinahe schon in ein Hecheln über.

Immer schneller wurden Cas‘ Finger und rieben über Deans Lustpunkt, bis er sich verkrampfte und mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen auf seinem Bauch kam.

Kraftlos sank er wieder tief in den Stuhl und gönnte sich ein paar Minuten, bis er unter die Dusche geschickt wurde.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean war stolz auf sein Verständnis von Manieren und Anstand, aber nichts in seinen jungen Jahren hatte ihn auf das vorbereitet, was er in den folgenden Tagen erlebt hatte.

Ihm wurde nur vage erklärt, dass es eine geheime Gesellschaft in der Kirche gab, die als ‚der Orden‘ bekannt war. Eine ausgewählte Mitgliedschaft von mächtigen Männern, die die wahre Autorität und das Priestertum verkörperten.

Seine Neugier war geweckt bei dem Gedanken, Teil dieser geheimen Organisation zu werden. Er musste nur den Anweisungen seiner Vorgesetzten folgen und ihre Bedürfnisse befriedigen. Schien einfach zu sein. Bis sich die wahren Prüfungen des Gehorsams zeigten.

 

Eine weitere Prüfung stand auf dem Programm für den jungen Missionar. Aufgeregt klopfte er an die Türe und wartete. Dean dachte noch bei sich, dass diese nicht so schlimm werden könnte, doch als ein anderer Mann öffnete und er sah, was ihn erwarten würde, wurde ihm etwas mulmig zumute. Er hatte sich wieder vollständig angezogen, aber etwas an dieser Situation machte sich durch eine leichte Zuckung in seiner Hose bemerkbar. Erregung, Aufregung und Angst.

„Komm näher Dean“, sagte Cas, der auf Evas Thron Platz genommen hatte und winkte ihn zu sich.

Ihm wurden die anderen beiden Mitglieder vorgestellt. ‚Bruder Gabriel‘, der bereits einige Jahre Mitglied war, und die Präsidentin und gleichzeitig Ärztin, die auch die Frau des Patriarch und Gründer des Ordens war.

 

Auf einem niedrigen, schmalen Tisch lag eine Platte, verhüllt mit einem schwarzen Tuch, das Licht war etwas gedimmt und schaffte eine geheimnisvolle Atmosphäre.

Gabriel und Eva gingen langsam zum Tisch und hoben beinahe schon ehrfürchtig die leichte Decke. Deans Gesicht wurde erst weiß vor Schreck und dann nahm es wieder eine rötliche Farbe an, bis zu den Ohren.  Auf dieser Platte waren Plugs von unterschiedlicher Größe angebracht. Bei den letzten beiden, vor allen Dingen bei dem letzten, musste der Jüngere hart schlucken und konnte und wollte sich auch nicht vorstellen, sich darauf zu setzen.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und seine Hände fingen an zu schwitzen als er Cas fragend ansah, aber es musste ihm nicht erklärt werden, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

„Bruder Gabriel, fangen wir an.“

 

Auch wenn Dean größer war als Gabe, fühlte er sich in dem Moment ziemlich klein, als dieser ihn beinahe schon unsanft am Hosenbund packte und zu sich drehte.

Er lockerte seine Krawatte, zog sie ihm vom Hals und schmiss diese auf den Stuhl, öffnete dann langsam Knopf für Knopf seines Hemdes und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen.

Er sagte kein Wort und verfuhr weiter, bis Dean nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand.

Diese ruppige Art des kleineren Mannes erregte Dean und er musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, als dieser die Hände über seinen Körper wandern ließ. Als er dann die Hand in seinen Nacken legte und ihn zu einem harten, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss heranzog, wäre es beinahe um seine Beherrschung geschehen gewesen.

Gabe schmunzelte innerlich anhand der Tatsache, was er bei dem Größeren auslöste. Seine Hände griffen fest an seinen Hintern, drückten ihn an den eigenen Körper, ließen Dean seine eigene Erregung spüren.

„Bruder Gabriel, bringen Sie den Jungen her!“

Gabe hätte gerne noch einige Zeit länger mit Dean gespielt. Aber seine Zeit würde noch kommen. Ein letzter angedeuteter Kuss, ein letzter Blick in die Augen und Gabriel ließ abrupt von ihm ab und ließ ihn schwer atmend stehen, bevor er sich etwas abseits stellte.

„Heb die Hände“, sagte Cas, der aufgestanden war und zog ihm das Unterhemd aus.

Einen Augenblick später spürte Dean wieder eine Hand, die über seine ausgebeulte Unterhose streichelte, mal leicht, mal etwas fester.

Seine Beine begannen etwas zu zittern, als die Hitze erneut Besitz von seinem Körper ergriff.

Mit einem Rutsch zog Cas seine Unterhose hinunter und stellte seinen Fuß darauf. Eine stille Aufforderung für den Dunkelblonden, herauszusteigen.

 

Als Dean nackt vor den dreien stand, die alle angezogen waren, und Cas ihn von oben bis unten musterte, konnte dieser nur daran denken, wie attraktiv und gutaussehend sein grünäugiger Freund war.

Die braungebrannte, glatte, weiche Haut mit den Sommersprossen, die sich von seinem Gesicht bis zu seinen Beinen bemerkbar machten. Die unzähligen Lachfältchen, die seine spitzbübisch leuchtenden Augen umrahmten. Die breiten Schultern und der durchtrainierte Körper.

Die kleinen Brustwarzen, die wie zwei harte Knospen herausstachen. Der schön geformte Rücken der in einen strammen Hintern überging und förmlich einlud, sich mit diesem zu beschäftigen und dieses Monster, das zwischen seinen Beinen hing. Dick, adrig, perfekt. Dean war perfekt.

In Cas‘ Mund herrschte Speichelüberfluss und er schluckte.

Er fühlte die Hitze in seinem Körper aufsteigen beim Gedanken daran, was er alles mit ihm machen könnte.

Dean errötete und senkte verlegen den Blick, als er bemerkte wie der Schwarzhaarige ihn anstarrte. Er war es gewohnt, dass ihn Cas anstarrte. Lange anstarrte. Schon alleine von ihrer Arbeit. Aber das war etwas anderes. Er strahlte eine Autorität und Power aus und mit seiner tiefen Stimme brachte er Dean zum Schwitzen.

 

Beinahe schon zärtlich und liebevoll küssten sich beide einige Augenblicke lang, bevor er eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte und Dean sich beinahe automatisch und mit klopfendem Herzen Richtung Tischende bewegte.

Er führte den Jüngeren zum Anfang seiner Reise, ging wieder zurück und setzte sich, während Gabriel das erste Objekt großzügig einschmierte. Dean stand über dem Plug, wie ein Taucher auf der Kante seines Brettes. Er holte tief Luft, schloss die Augen, beugte die Knie und senkte seinen Körper.

Er spürte den Druck, als er Kontakt hatte, gefolgt von dem Blutstrom, der seinen Schließmuskel erwärmte.

„Setz dich. Langsam“, forderte Cas und Dean nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug.

Es war der kleinste. Kaum dicker als zwei Finger. Dean war nervös, fühlte sechs Augen auf ihm ruhen, was ihn nur noch nervöser machte. Erleichtert atmete er durch, als er saß.

Zum Beweis musste er seine Hoden hochheben und Cas nickte zufrieden, deutete dann zum nächstgrößeren.

Bei jedem weiteren wurde es anstrengender und er war bereits schwer am Atmen.

Die Hand von Gabriel als beruhigende Geste half nicht viel und der Dunkelblonde spürte den Schweiß ausbrechen. Er fühlte sich unglaublich gedehnt, saß, rutschte unbequem hin und her.

Langsam wippte er auf und ab, während er weiter nach unten arbeitete. Und bevor er sich versah, glitt der Fremdkörper in ihn und schob sich knapp vor seiner Prostata hoch. Deans Beine fingen etwas an zu zittern und er hielt sich mit den Händen am Brett fest, bevor er von Cas hörte.

„Den ganzen Weg runter.”

Mit dieser letzten Unterwerfung drückte er seine Beine flach gegen das dunkle Holz und es kribbelte anenehm, als das Objekt in ihm arbeitete. Er stieß ein Stöhnen aus und streichelte seinen, im Nu wieder zum Leben erwachten, harten Schwanz. Er konnte eine echte Veränderung seines Körpers spüren. Eine wohlige Wärme strömte in ihn und Lustimpulse zuckten durch seine Nervenbahnen als die Spitze des Plugs immer wieder an seiner Prostata steifte. Dean stützte sich mit einer Hand nach hinten ab, bewegte sich leicht hin und her und auf und ab, so wie es von Cas verlangt wurde.

Seine Demütigung wurde zur Entschlossenheit und sein Stolz wuchs. Er wollte sehen, wie weit er gehen konnte. Dean spürte von Mal zu Mal, wie sich sein Körper wie von selber öffnete, gierig. Der nächste prallte hart gegen seine Prostata, nahm ihm für einen Moment den Atem. Seine Beine begannen erneut zu zittern und er konnte sich nur mehr schwer konzentrieren.

„Der nächste.”

 

Einige Versuche waren nötig um überhaupt aufzustehen. Sein Arsch brannte und seine Angst stieg.

Gabe befeuchtete den nächsten Dildo und verteilte auch eine große Menge auf Deans Eingang, was ihn kurz aufzischen ließ. Der vorletzte hatte in etwa die Größe von Cas. Aber das war etwas anderes.

Denn dieser Plug war starr und hart.

Das Zittern hatte seinen ganzen Körper erfasst. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, biss die Zähne aufeinander und senkte sich langsam.

_‚Großer Gott!‘_

Es tat weh. Es brannte wie Feuer und der Druck war kaum auszuhalten. Er erhob sich wieder.

„Ich habe dir nicht gesagt, wieder aufzustehen!“

Dean warf Cas einen verängstigten Blick zu, blieb unsicher stehen, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.

„Setz dich.“

Irgendwie schaffte er es und sammelte seine Gedanken, bis ihn Cas herausriss.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“

Was sollte er jetzt darauf antworten. Die Wahrheit? Das, was der Ältere hören wollte?

„Okay“, stammelte er zögerlich und der Schwarzhaarige nickte.

„Beweg dich.“

Ein Gutes hatte die Sache, denn das Objekt war so lang, dass es im richtigen Winkel genau an seiner Prostata rieb und ihm, wenn auch nur minimal, Glücksgefühle bescherte.

Aber es war zuviel und Dean wurde bewusst, dass er unmöglich den letzten schaffen würde.

 

„Blas ihn!“

Cas stand auf einmal vor ihm, hatte den Reißverschluss seiner Hose geöffnet und hielt ihm seine Erektion vor die Lippen.

Dean machte es gerne, versuchte sich durch die wunderbaren Geräusche abzulenken und die Berührungen Gabriels auf seinem Körper zu genießen.

Aber er schaffte es nicht. Es war eine Tortur.

Ein leichtes Zittern war in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen, als er verlegen unter heftigem Atmen stammelte und den Kopf schüttelte, als Cas zum letzten deutete.

„Ich schaffe das nicht.“ Er hatte sein Limit erreicht.

„Du hast dein Bestes gegeben“, erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und nickte Dean zu.

Es war kein Ärger in seiner Stimme, aber Dean glaubte, etwas Enttäuschung herauszuhören.

Keiner der anderen hatte den letzten geschafft, aber das wollte der Patriarch auch nicht. Er war damit zufrieden, dass ihm seine Jungen zeigten, dass sie den Willen hatten und ihm damit ihre Unterwürfigkeit bewiesen.

Natürlich war auch er enttäuscht über sich selber und demütig senkte er seinen Blick.

Als er mühevoll und unterdrückt wimmernd aufgestanden war, wurde er von Eva und Gabe zu der Liege gebracht.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Eva war schon immer um das Wohlergehen ihrer Männer besorgt und die letzten Minuten, Dean so kämpfen zu sehen, brach ihr beinahe das Herz.

Aber so wie alle, hatte auch er sein Safewort und er hatte es nicht benutzt.

„Setz dich, Dean“, sagte sie lächelnd und deutete auf die Liege.

Sie nahm einen Waschlappen, tauchte ihn in warmes Wasser und fing bei seinen Füßen an, arbeitete sich ihren Weg nach oben, über seinen Rücken und Gesicht und ließ auch die Arme nicht aus.

Zufrieden schloss er die Augen und genoss die Wärme auf seiner Haut.

Und es wurde noch besser, als er sich hinlegte und von oben bis unten mit Öl eingerieben wurde. Vergessen waren beinahe die vorangegangenen Anstrengungen und er spürte seine Männlichkeit wieder erwachen. Er bemühte sich, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren, als er die wohltuenden Berührungen spürte, die jeden Fleck seiner erhitzten Haut unter Spannung setzten.

Es erregte sie, als er sich wohlig unter ihr räkelte.

Nachdem sie sorgfältig seine Genitalien abgetastet hatte, brachte sie seinen Penis zu ihrem Mund und ließ ihn über ihre Unterlippe gleiten. Ihr heißer Atem strömte über seine Lenden wie eine warme, schwere Decke.

Dean fühlte das wohlige Kribbeln. Der heiße Atem bewegte alles in ihm und ließ sogar die Haare an seinem Nacken aufstehen. Sein Mund war trocken und seine Lippen öffneten sich. Er fühlte, wie er rot wurde. Er wollte, dass sie weitermachte, hatte aber keine Worte, um danach zu fragen.

In diesem Moment nahm sie seine zum Bersten gefüllte Erektion in den Mund, ließ ihn über ihre Zunge gleiten und nahm ihn tief auf. Eva atmete durch ihre Nase aus, als dieser sie füllte, und stöhnte beinahe unhörbar, aber diese feinen Vibrationen ließen seinen gesamten Körper erzittern.

Sie spürte das Blut, das in seine edlen Teile floss. Fühlte und sah seinen Penis wachsen.

 

Dean atmete nur ganz flach, ballte seine Hand zur Faust und fokussierte sich stark auf einen Punkt um nicht seinen natürlichen Instinkten zu erliegen.

Er sah zu, wie Eva ihn weiter verwöhnte, und Welle um Welle der Lust durch seinen ganzen Körper schickte. Er konnte sehen, dass sie jede Sekunde davon liebte. Die Art, wie sie um ihn herum atmete, wie sich ihre Finger bewegten und ihre weichen, sanften Augen, die ab und zu zu ihm sahen. Dean stieß ein zufriedenes Stöhnen aus.

_‚Diese Frau weiß, wie man einen Schwanz lutscht‘_

Ihr Mund war wie warmer, nasser, weicher Samt, der ihn bei jeder Bewegung, die er machte, sanft liebkoste und neckte. Sie hörte ihn immer schneller atmen und spürte praktisch seinen Puls zwischen ihren Lippen.

Eva wusste aber auch, wenn es an der Zeit war, aufzuhören. Dean war bereit und brauchte es.

Für den Dunkelblonden etwas zu abrupt, stand sie auf und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Seine Hände griffen in ihren Nacken, zogen sie so nahe wie es nur ging.

Sein Schwanz pochte beinahe schmerzhaft und er war froh, daß er saß, denn seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn und in seinem Kopf war nur noch Nebel, der ihn keinen klaren Gedanken fassen ließ. Er konnte nur noch an seine Erlösung denken und sein Stöhnen wurde lauter, als sie zärtliche Bisse auf seiner Haut hinterließ.

Liebevoll strich sie ihm die verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er spürte einen weiteren Strom Energie durch seinen Körper rauschen, stöhnte laut in den Kuss.

Für Dean hätte es noch länger so weitergehen können und mit einem leisen enttäuschten Brummen stand er auf. Eva musste leicht schmunzeln, denn sie kannte die Tugenden der Geduld und des Gehorsams und beabsichtigte, ihm diese Lektion zu vermitteln. Schließlich kam das Beste zu denen, die warten konnten ...

Sie half ihm in seine Robe, die an beiden Seiten offen war und wie ein weißes, geschlitztes Leintuch aussah.

 

Als er näher trat, spürte Dean, dass seine Hände zu schwitzen, und sein Herz zu flattern begannen. Er war nervös und er war sich nicht ganz sicher warum. Irgendetwas ließ ihn vor Nervosität erzittern.

Die Tatsache, dass Gabriel kleiner war, machte er mit seiner Ausstrahlung wieder wett. Vielleicht war es seine ruhige Erscheinung, mit der er so ihn durchdringend ansah, vielleicht war es seine beinahe etwas arrogante und ruppige Art. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er älter, weiser und erfahrener war. Oder eine Kombination aus allem. Aber auch wenn ihn das beunruhigte, im gleichen Moment machte ihn das unwahrscheinlich geil.

 

„Es wird Zeit, dass du von deinen Sünden reingewaschen wirst und um Vergebung bittest, Dean“, sagte Gabriel ruhig, während er um Dean herumging, der demütig den Kopf gesenkt hatte, „du hast gesündigt und gegen Regeln verstoßen. Du hast den Orden enttäuscht und du hast mich enttäuscht.“

„Bitte vergebt mir, Bruder.“

„Du hast versagt, und du wirst um Vergebung beten.“

„Das werde ich. Ich werde alles machen, was ihr verlangt. Bitte vergebt mir, Bruder.“

„Du weißt, es gibt keine Vergebung, ohne Buße, oder?“

Unter dem schroffen Ton zuckte er zusammen und blickte betreten zu Boden.

„Oder?“

„N … nein Bruder.“

Dean wehrte sich nicht, womöglich war es die Überraschung, die Gabriel ausnutzte, um ihn im Nacken zu packen und mit dem Gesicht voran auf das Bett zu werfen.

„Jetzt wirst du für alle Probleme die du verursacht hast, Rechenschaft ablegen.“

Eine Hand immer noch in seinem Nacken und die andere auf seinem Rücken, drückte er ihn nach unten.

„Sprich mir nach!“

Zögerlich nickte Dean, sein Herz klopfte wie wild in seiner Brust. Er war total überrumpelt worden von seinem Kollegen und der Adrenalinrausch hatte wieder Überhand gewonnen.

„Vergib mir meine Sünden, Vater …“

„Vergib mir meine Sünden, Vater.“

„… Vergib mir die Sünden meiner Jugend und die Sünden meines Alters. Die Sünden meiner Seele und die Sünden meines Körpers …“

Der Jüngere wiederholte jedes Wort und vergrub seine Hände tiefer im Bettlaken.

„… Meine Geheimnisse und meine Sehnsüchte. Die Sünden, die ich gemacht habe um mich selber zu erfreuen und die Sünden, die ich gemacht habe, um andere zu erfreuen …“

Mit diesen Worten packte er Dean bei den Haaren und ließ ihn den heißen Atem an seiner Haut spüren, nahe an seinem Ohr.

„… Vergib mir die Sünden, von denen ich weiß und die  Sünden, von denen ich nichts weiß …“

Gabes Griff lockerte sich, er zog sich aus und schob auch Deans Gewand hoch. Knetete seinen Hintern und leckte sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, voller Vorfreude über die Lippen.

Er machte sich bereit, seine Hand bewegte sich schneller, bis er vollkommen hart war.

„… Vergib mir alles, mein Vater. Vergib mir alles, mein Gott …”

Dean erregte diese Situation und die ruppige Art seines Freundes so unglaublich.

„… Amen.“

„Amen.“

 

Mit dem letzten Wort leckte sich Gabriel die Hand ab, gab seinem Schwanz noch einige Takte und schob sich ohne zu Zögern in die warme Höhle, atmete tief durch, als er beinahe ganz versenkt war. Seine Hände fanden Halt an Deans Hüften und er verharrte regungslos, ließ dem Jüngeren Zeit sich  daran zu gewöhnen, was einige Augenblicke länger dauerte.

Der Grünäugige schloss die Augen und schnappte nach Luft, vergrub seine Hände noch tiefer in das Bett und presste das Gesicht in die Matratze. Es brannte wie Hölle. Er war bereits etwas wund durch die vorangegangene Aktion und versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen.

_‚Großer Gott!‘_

Seine Beine und Arme fingen an zu zittern und er stöhnte etwas qualvoll auf.

„Dean, schau mich an!“

Gabe hatte plötzlich Sorge, dass er etwas übertrieben hatte, denn der Jüngere hatte beinahe seine Atmung eingestellt und bewegte sich nicht.

Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf und sah Gabe in die Augen, in denen zwar etwas Feuchtigkeit schimmerte, aber ansonsten leuchteten diese vor Erregung und Erwartung.

„Okay. Du bist in Ordnung.“

Der Ältere war geduldig, machte langsame Bewegungen, versuchte ihm nicht zuviel Schmerzen zu bereiten. Aber die Schmerzen vergingen und Gabriel merkte das an der Art wie Dean unruhiger wurde, sich ihm entgegendrückte, mehr spüren wollte.

Er grinste innerlich, denn er wusste, dass die beiden sich in Sachen Sex ziemlich ähnlich waren. Sie waren beide ungeduldig und sie wollten es beide auch von Zeit zu Zeit etwas härter.

Gabriels Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern und er setzte einige schnelle Stöße an, bevor er sich tief in ihn drückte.

_‚Oh Fuck … so groß, so tief, so unglaublich gut‘_

Dean warf den Kopf in den Nacken und sein Stöhnen konnte er nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Ungeduldig schob er den Rest des Gewandes hoch, und Dean stülpte es über den Kopf und warf es beiseite. Er wollte den anderen spüren, schmecken und riechen. Der Kleinere beugte sich über ihn und verschränkte die Hände unter Deans Brust, biss sanft in seinen Hals und in sein Ohr.

 

Gabriel spürte bereits ein angenehmes Ziehen im Unterbauch, aber keiner der beiden wollte, dass es schon zu Ende war.

Er entzog sich, drehte Dean auf den Rücken und drang erneut ein.

Der Dunkelblonde akzeptierte das kurze Brennen, denn es hielt ihn davon ab, selber seinem Orgasmus zu erliegen.

Der Ältere klappte die Beine des anderen zusammen und drückte sie gegen seinen Oberkörper, ermöglichte somit wieder ein tiefes Eindringen.

Beide Männer stöhnten, bis sich Gabe wieder zurückzog, das Kondom achtlos wegwarf, zu Deans Kopf ging und stumm nach etwas oraler Befriedigung verlangte.

Er ließ ein zufriedenes Grunzen aus, als er die weichen Lippen spürte, die ihn schneller als erwartet Richtung Höhepunkt trieben. Als Dean härter saugte, spürte Gabriel wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen und er fiel ihm immer schwerer, sich selber zu kontrollieren. Er hielt seinen Kopf nieder, erlaubte ihn nur noch leichte Bewegungen. Er liebte es, ausgelutscht zu werden, aber er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bevor er in wieder die enge Höhle des Jüngeren eintauchen würde, und bei diesem Gedanken erfasste ein erwartungsvolles Kribbeln seinen ganzen Körper.

Sie sahen sich fest in die Augen, keiner wagte wegzusehen, geschweige denn zu blinken, um keine der kostbaren Sekunden zu übersehen, die ihre Erregung noch weiter ansteigen ließ.

 

Schwer atmend löste er sich und kniff einige Male die Augen zusammen um sich wieder zu fangen und plötzlich verspürte er das dringende Gefühl, Dean zu küssen.

Mit der Hand an seinem Kinn forderte er ihn stumm in eine kniende Position auf und drückte seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren.

Dean war überrascht, aber nicht im negativen Sinne. Wenige Augenblicke später küssten sie sich erst zärtlich, vorsichtig, dann immer stürmischer und leidenschaftlicher, sodass Eva und auch Cas der Mund offenstand.

Hände im Gesicht, in den Haaren und auf dem Körper des jeweils anderen.

Gabriel genoss es, genauso wie Dean. Ihr Atem wurde schneller, ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter, als sie sich aneinanderdrückten und ihre Becken aneinander rieben. Gabe sprang wieder auf das Bett, brachte Dean unter sich und in einer schellen Bewegung nahm er ihn wieder in Besitz.

Der Ältere war der erste, der seine Zuckungen erlag und mit einem tiefen Stöhnen ließ er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Immer noch mit ihm verbunden, drückte er sich wieder ganz nahe an ihn und brachte ihn geschickt mit seiner Hand zum Orgasmus. Die unruhigen Bewegungen, das Keuchen und Stöhnen des Dunkelblonden und der tiefe Augenkontakt konnten seinen Schwanz zwar nicht mehr zum Leben erwecken, schickten aber weitere elektrische Ladungen durch seinen Körper.

Beide Männer sanken erschöpft auf dem Bett zusammen und tauschten einen liebevollen Zungenkuss, bevor beide die Augen schlossen, ruhig liegen blieben und sich entspannten.


	4. Chapter 4

Weit weg von zu Hause und alleine mit den Sehnsüchten gab es da diesen einen Zwischenfall mit seinem Zimmerkollegen.

Fast sofort, als es passiert war, fühlte der junge Mann, wie sein ganzer Körper mit Angst erfüllt wurde.

 

Gabriel liebte das Leben, das er seit zwei Jahren führte. Er hatte seine Prüfungen zufriedenstellend abgelegt und war mittlerweile vollwertiges Mitglied als ‚Bruder.‘ Er war einer der sich nie etwas zu Schulden hatte kommen lassen und erfüllte gehorsam seine Aufgaben und Pflichten. Bis zu dem Tag, als der Patriarch persönlich an seine Türe klopfte.

Wie auch überall sonst, musste gespart werden, und darum steckte er ihm kurzerhand den Neuen, Dean, in sein Zimmer. Anfangs war er nicht begeistert darüber, denn er hatte sich das Privileg alleine ein Zimmer zu bewohnen, erkämpfen müssen.

Nach einiger Zeit aber änderte sich die Lage. War es einmal, dass er nach dem Duschen zu lange auf den gut gebauten Jungen starrte, war es das andere Mal, dass er oft lange wach lag und sich die wildesten Fantasien mit ihm ausmalte …

Dean entgingen diese Blicke nicht, aber er verhielt sich ruhig und still, denn was er auf keinen Fall wollte, war wegen einer Übertretung der Regeln nach Hause geschickt zu werden.

Wenn dies das Priestertum jemals herausfand, könnte es eine Schande für ihn und sein Zuhause sein. Er könnte eventuell sogar ausgestoßen werden. Von der Kirche und der Gemeinschaft. Es stand viel auf dem Spiel.

Den Mitgliedern des Ordens war es strikt untersagt, sexuelle Handlungen in jedweder Form zu praktizieren. Untereinander.

Es gab kein Internet, es gab nur religiöse Bücher. Alles in allem war es ein wenig langweilig. Aber Gabriel fehlte es an nichts. Bis zu dem Augenblick wo er bei seinen Gesprächen auf der Straße einen jungen Mann traf, der im Pornogeschäft tätig war.

Gabriel wusste, dass er sich besser nicht mit ihm unterhalten hätte sollen, aber irgendeine unsichtbare Macht zwang ihn, genau dortzubleiben.

Als Abschiedsgeschenk gab er ihm zwei Magazine mit. Zuerst lehnte Gabriel freundlich ab.

Zum einen, weil es ihm peinlich war und er innerlich bis unter die Haarwurzeln rot wurde, zum anderen wusste er nicht, wie er es unbemerkt an den Wachen vorbeischmuggeln sollte, denn Geschenke waren ihm nicht erlaubt.

Er war noch niemals ein guter Lügner.

_‚Wenn jemand das entdecken würde …‘_

Das wollte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen. Trotzdem nahm er sie an sich, denn die unsichtbare Macht zwang ihn dazu. Er war auch nur ein Mann und es erregte ihn. Auf der einen Seite, zu wissen, was er für einen Schatz bekommen hatte, zum anderen war es die Angst, entdeckt zu werden.

 

Dean stand unter der Dusche und Gabe ergriff die Gelegenheit und blätterte in seinem Magazin.

Für Frauen hatte er noch nie viel übrig gehabt und so legte er, nach kurzem Blättern, das erste Heft wieder beiseite.

Das andere Heft war schon interessanter. Immer wieder warf er verstohlene Blicke zur Tür, denn einerseits wollte er nicht, dass Dean herauskam, aber andererseits wollte er, dass Dean herauskam.

Seine natürlichen Körperreaktionen erwachten, je tiefer er sich in die Lektüre vertiefte.

Immer tiefer wanderte seine eigene Hand, bis sie schließlich über die, bereits ausgeprägte, Beule in seiner Hose rieb. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihm und er schloss die Augen, stellte sich vor, es wäre nicht seine, sondern die Hand seines Zimmergenossen, die ihn streichelte und liebkoste.

 

Einige Schritte weiter weg stand Dean mit halboffenem Mund an der Türe, unfähig, sich einen Schritt zu bewegen. Plötzlich fingen seine Hände an zu schwitzen und das Herz klopfte in seinem Kopf, als er seinen Freund dabei beobachtete, wie er den Reißverschluss seiner Hose öffnete.

Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, konnte aber auch seinen Blick nicht abwenden.

Er konnte nur an eines denken.

_‚Dafür, dass er so klein ist, hat er ein verdammtes Monster in seiner Hose …‘_

Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nicht nur unkeusche Gedanken, sondern auch geflucht hatte.

Gabriel war in etwa zehn Jahre älter als er und hatte etwas an sich, das ihn schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen angeturnt hatte.

Als er zurückdachte, bewegte sich auch sein Handtuch, das er locker um die Hüften geschlagen hatte.

Damals wusste er nicht, was auf ihn zu kam und war ziemlich überrascht aber auch unglaublich erregt, als Gabe ihn, ja man könnte sagen, dass er ihn vergewaltigt hatte.

Aber es war der beste Sex den er jemals hatte. Zugegeben, es war der einzige Sex den er jemals hatte.

Der Mann, der wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt auf dem Bett lag und sich seiner Lust hingab, hatte ihn entjungfert. Und Dean wollte nichts mehr, als dieses Gefühl wieder zu erleben.

Aber er kannte die Regeln und er war neu. Er hatte Angst, denn er wusste, dass das Konsequenzen haben könnte. Aber genau diese Angst machte ihn noch härter und ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihm.

 

Es war nicht so leise, denn Gabe sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, und knöpfte sich hektisch seine Hose wieder zu. Verlegen kratzte er sich im Nacken und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Dean riss sich aus seiner Starre und versuchte so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Aber dieses Nichts, ließ sich nicht so leicht verbergen und es machte es auch nicht besser, als der Ältere gierig darauf starrte.

Dean setzte sich auf das Bett und bedeckte sich mit der Decke. Jetzt hatte Gabriel Blut geleckt und kam langsam auf ihn zu.

Der Jüngere hatte einen unerschütterlichen Glauben, der jetzt auf eine harte Probe gestellt wurde.

Er erinnerte sich an seine erste Begegnung mit dem Patriarch, seiner Frau, der Präsidentin und Ärztin und mit Bruder Gabriel. Er kämpfte mit sich, denn auf der einen Seite, schien es in Ordnung zu sein, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er Regeln zu befolgen. Das alles war sehr verwirrend.

„Nein, ich …“, stammelte er als Gabriel mit einem Grinsen die Bettdecke wegzog.

„Es ist in Ordnung.“

„Was machst du?“, flüsterte der Dunkelblonde peinlich berührt, als Gabriel Schicht für Schicht seine eigene Kleidung ablegte. Dean wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, konnte aber auch nicht wegsehen, als immer mehr Haut zum Vorschein kam. Ein Teil von ihm wollte die Hände ausstrecken und ihn berühren.

Gabe streckte seine Hand aus und zog Dean auf die Beine, was auch dazu führte, dass sich sein Handtuch löste und er vollkommen nackt vor ihm stand.

„Mmm“, knurrte der Ältere und schlang seine Finger um Deans harten Schwanz.

Jetzt war es auch um den Jüngeren geschehen und mit etwas zitternden Händen öffnete er die Hose des anderen und schob sie hinunter zu den Knien. Beim Aufstehen drückte er seinen Mund in dessen Schritt und atmete seinen Geruch ein.

„Ich wusste, dass dir das gefällt“, schmunzelte Gabriel und hob sein Kinn, damit er ihn ansehen konnte.

 

Während sie sich gegenseitig tasten und ihre Körpertemperaturen weiter anstiegen, hörte keiner der beiden, wie es sanft an die Zimmertüre klopfte. Und da beide so vertieft waren, den jeweils anderen so nahe wie möglich zu spüren, bemerkte auch niemand wie jemand den Kopf zur Türe hereinsteckte. Erst ein kurzes Räuspern und das Zuknallen der Türe riss beide auseinander.

Mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen sahen sie sich an und zogen sich hektisch wieder ihre Kleidung an.

Keiner der beiden verlor ein weiteres Wort darüber und mit klopfendem Herzen legte sich jeder auf sein Bett. Missionare sollten nicht nackt miteinander sein, geschweige denn, es genießen.

 

Breits am darauffolgenden Morgen wurden die Beiden in den Tempel beordert.

Nachdem Eva und Cas von den jüngsten Übergriffen gehört hatten, fühlten sie das Bedürfnis, einzugreifen und den Kurs zu korrigieren.

„Uns ist etwas zu Ohren gekommen, Bruder Gabriel … Dean …“

Die beiden jungen Männer standen Seite an Seite vor dem Tisch ihren Vorgesetzten. Sie sprachen oder bewegten sich nicht, hielten die Hände im Rücken verschränkt, sahen betreten zu Boden und beobachtete mit Sorge, als Cas Eva eine Akte gab, in der sie blätterte, während sie abwechselnd beide ernst ansah.

„Sie wissen, dass mein Mann und ich diesen Orden aufgebaut haben. Sie kennen unsere Regeln.“

Die beiden waren geduldige und verständnisvolle Menschen und wussten, dass die Jungen und Männern ihren Hormonen verfielen, wenn ihre Körper außer Kontrolle gerieten. Dennoch hatte der Orden sehr spezifische Erwartungen an seine Mitglieder.

Die Angst vor Disziplin und Strafe war genug, damit diese schweigsam waren.

Dean blieb ruhig und gesammelt und gab nur kurze, knappe Antworten, ohne sich zu weit über die Kante zu lehnen. Es war, als wäre er in einem Zeugenstand vor Gericht. Versuchte, sich nicht selber zu betrügen, da er wusste, dass ein Fehler seinen Lauf seines Lebens für immer verändern könnte.

Immerhin waren sie angewiesen worden, den Vorgesetzten zu gehorchen.

 

Er erinnerte sich an die Worte, die alle bei ihrer Ankunft erfahren hatten. Keiner wusste, was auf ihn zukommen würde.

„In der Kirche bevorzugen viele den Begriff Liebe statt Disziplin. Ein Disziplinarrat zum Beispiel ist auch bekannt als ein Gericht der Liebe. Priestertums Führer werden angewiesen, Disziplinarmaßnahmen als Art und Weise des Vaters zu betrachten, wie er seine Kinder fest, aber liebevoll führt. In der Tat geht es bei Disziplin nicht immer darum, dass man sich schlecht benimmt“, erklärte der Patriarch damals, „es wird manchmal verwendet, um Ausdauer und persönliche Stärke zu lehren, und ist eine Lektion im Gehorsam gegenüber der Vorgesetzten. Jungen Männern in der Kirche wird oft gesagt,  ‚alles, was du brauchst, ist Glaube‘. Den Glauben an die Propheten, den Glauben an die Gemeinschaft und das Vertrauen in die Macht des Priestertums.“

„Wenn du den Glauben hast und daran festhältst, kannst du Berge versetzen, Flüsse umleiten. Glauben zu haben bedeutet aber auch, dass du bereit bist, der Führung deiner Führer zu folgen. Manchmal fühlt es sich an, als würdest du in einen dunklen Raum gehen und darauf vertrauen, durch ein Hindernis geführt zu werden. Dass du in Sicherheit gebracht wirst, wenn du ausrutscht oder falsch abbiegst. Aber nur wenn du dich unterwerfen, gehorchen, und an der Rute festhalten kannst die man dir anbietet, wird das passieren“, ergänzte Eva.

Als er sein erstes Treffen mit dem Patriarch hatte, war er am Ende noch verwirrter. War das für seine spirituelle Entwicklung notwendig? Wie genau war das ein Beispiel dafür, dass man seinen Nächsten lieben sollte?

 

Dass beide eine Strafe erfahren würden, war ihnen bewusst und die Aufregung stieg.

„Bruder Gabriel“, sagte Cas und sah in die verängstigten Augen seines Kollegen, „warum zeigst du uns nicht, wie du es gemacht hast?“

_‚Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht, wir wurden unterbrochen‘_

Gabe hielt kurz inne und sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an, überlegte kurz, ob das eine Art Falle sein könnte. Als er in seine durchdringend blauen Augen sah, die in seine starrten, tat er, was ihm gesagt wurde, und beugte sich zu Dean vor.

Der Missionar blickte zurück auf seinen kriminellen Partner und hoffte, von seinem Gesichtsausdruck sehen zu können, was sie tun sollten. Es schien peinlich und falsch, aber sie durften nicht ungehorsam sein. Gabriel griff in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu einem Kuss näher. Deans Finger wanderten ebenfalls in Gabriels weiche Haare, sein Bart kitzelte leicht an seinen Lippen und auch am Kinn.

 

Wäre dies eine andere Situation gewesen, wäre es zu einer angenehmen Widervereinigung geworden. Eine zweite Chance, ihre Leidenschaft zu erforschen. Aber das war mit den stechenden Blicken der vier Augen in ihrem Rücken nicht ganz so einfach und keiner der beiden konnte sich so recht entspannen.

„Das ist genug!“, unterbrach Cas und zwang die beiden mit seinen Worten auseinander, „Bruder Gabriel, zieh ihn aus … und nicht aufhören.“

Er wandte sich eingeschüchtert zu seinem Freund und küsste ihn wieder, als er anfing, seine Krawatte zu lockern.

Dean blieb passiv stehen und bemühte sich, die Küsse zu erhalten, anstatt irgendetwas einzuleiten. Er wusste nicht, was der Patriarch von diesem Austausch wollte und wie er es besser oder schlechter machen konnte. Aber trotzdem, so verwirrend und falsch es auch war, musste er sich konzentrieren, um seine eigene Erregung zu unterdrücken. Gabriel war ein gutaussehender, starker, leidenschaftlicher Mann, jemand, der ihn mit seiner Art und Weise zum Schmelzen bringen konnte.

 

„Spiel mit seinem Schwanz!“, forderte Cas und unterbrach die Stille.

Der Ältere legte seine Hand darauf und strich mit den Fingern und der Handfläche über seine Länge. Selbst durch den Stoff seiner Unterhose konnte er die Textur und Beschaffenheit fühlen. Trotz seiner Angst wurde Dean von Gabe heftig erregt. Und, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, auch von den schroffen Anweisungen.

Das Gefühl reichte, um Dean wilder zu machen. Sein Körper zitterte vor Erwartung, hungrig, es zu fühlen. Er spürte, wie es aus seinem Schwanz heraussickerte, wie aus einem undichten Wasserhahn.

Er brauchte es und noch mehr wollte er Gabriel sehen, wenn er ihn fickte.

Aber es war ihnen nicht vergönnt.


	5. Chapter 5

„Bring ihn herüber“, befahl Eva und sah auf die Beule in Deans Hose. Mit einer Hand auf seinem Rücken schob Gabe ihn sanft vorwärts. Nachdem Eva befühlt hatte, was der andere geweckt hatte, zog sie ihm die Unterhose herunter, nickte Gabriel zu und beiden machten dort weiter, wo sie unterbrochen wurden.

Dean vergaß für einen Moment die Art dieses Treffens und fing an, lustvoll zu stöhnen. Er konnte nicht anders. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Bis er einige Augenblicke später brutal herausgerissen wurde.

 

Er  wurde angewiesen, die Augen zu schließen und die Hände hinter dem Rücken zu verschränken. Einige Augenblicke später spürte er, wie er seine Hände mit einer Art Seil zusammengebunden wurden. Außerdem wurde ihm eine Augenbinde über seine Augen gelegt.

Mit einer Hand auf seinen Schultern wurde er still aufgefordert, niederzuknien.

Der nervöse Missionar seufzte zitternd aus, denn er wusste nicht, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Nackt, gefangen in der Stille und Dunkelheit, achtete er auf jedes Geräusch. Seine Phantasie fuhr Achterbahn und er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte. Eine Hand legte sich wieder auf seine Schulter.

„Steh auf.“

Einige Augenblicke später fand er sich über den Strafbock gebeugt und verkrampfte sich instinktiv, denn er wusste, dort zu liegen, bedeutete meist nichts Gutes. Was würde ihn erwarten?

Sein Herz begann zu rasen. Wenn er doch nur etwas sehen könnte …

Eine Berührung an seinen Schenkelinnenseiten forderte ihn auf, die Beine weiter zu spreizen.

Dean schluckte hart, vor Aufregung und Erregung, denn diese Situation hatte etwas Prickelndes. Er fühlte, wie die Luft seine empfindlichen Weichteile traf, was dazu führte, dass es sich in instinktiver Zurückhaltung leicht zusammenzog.

Dann spürte er plötzlich, wie ein Tropfen Öl sein Loch traf. Gefolgt von einem anderen. Und dann ein stetiger Strom. Die glitschige Flüssigkeit lief über seine Eier, die ganze Länge hinunter über seinen Penis bis hin zur Spitze.

Ein ungewohntes aber angenehmes Schaudern ging durch seinen Körper. Einige Augenblicke später spürte er eine Hand, die seine Erektion mit gekonnten Griffen bearbeitete, ihn streichelte, ihn noch mehr als zuvor erregte und ihm ein Gefühl der Erleichterung von seinem schmerzhaften Verlangen gaben, berührt zu werden. Sein Körper drängte sich dieser Hand immer näher. Und genau in diesem Moment vernahm er ein Gefühl der Leere und er wurde schmerzhaft nahe am Rande eines Orgasmus fallengelassen.

 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde sanft sein.“

Dean hörte Eva leise sprechen und spürte gleich im Anschluss etwas Ungewohntes seinen Körper entlangstreifen. Die Gerte.

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war er steif wie ein Brett, während Eva begann, mit warmen Händen über seinen Körper zu streicheln.

Eva schmunzelte, anhand der Tatsache wie Dean reagierte.

Er überlegte, wie viele Schläge er kassieren würde, denn die Position in der er sich befand und die gefesselten Hände am Rücken, waren unbequem.

Dann fühlte er den ersten Schlag und zuckte zusammen.

Es kam immer schneller, immer und immer wieder, in Intensität und Schmerz wachsend. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper war angespannt und er fing an zu schwitzen. Aber kein keinen einzigen Ton verließ seine Lippen, die er fest zusammengepresst hatte.

Und dann, als er eine rhythmisch getimte Prügelei erwartete ... nichts. Und dennoch bewegte sich sein Körper zum Phantomschlag. Er war verwirrt. Auch ein bisschen enttäuscht. Aber stattdessen streichelte diese Hand, die gerade so gnadenlos die Gerte gehalten hatte, sanft seine schmerzenden Backen. „Tapfer.”

Nur dieses eine Wort, aber es machte ihn glücklich und ein wenig stolz.

Die Berührungen fühlten sich gut an. Besser als je zuvor. Es beruhigte ihn auf eine Weise, von der er nie geträumt hatte. Gerade als er anfing zu genießen und sanft schnurrte, als er gestreichelt und geneckt wurde, dort wo er es so dringend benötigte, riss ihn plötzlich eine Stimme nahe an seinem Ohr aus den Träumereien.

 

„Bereit für eine Runde mit dem Paddel?“

_‚Was? Das ist noch nicht vorbei?!‘_

Sekunden kamen ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, während er darauf wartete, was passieren würde. Und dann kam der dumpfe Klang.

Der Nachhall in seinem Körper war intensiv und fühlte sich an wie Feuer.

Es kam wieder ... und wieder.

Dean versuchte sich zu entspannen, er wusste, dass es dann nicht so wehtat. Er konnte sich nicht auf den Rhythmus der Schläge einstellen und er konnte nichts sehen. Sein Atem war flach und er hielt einige Male die Luft an, oder zog sie scharf zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen ein. Dean versuchte ruhig zu stehen, denn seine edelsten Teile lagen ungeschützt da und er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn er einen Schlag in die Eier einstecken müsste.

_‚Sechs‘_

Erneut hielt er den Atem an und wartete auf den nächsten Schlag. Stattdessen fuhr diese weiche, glatte Hand über seinen glühend heißen Arsch. Die zarte Berührung war gerade genug, um ihn zum Ausatmen zu bringen. Es brannte und gleichzeitig war es so angenehm, als er eine beruhigende Salbe spürte, die aufgetragen wurde. Dean konnte sich wieder vollständig entspannen und seine Männlichkeit begann wieder zu wachsen.

 

Cas nässte seinen Finger und ließ sie zwischen seine Backen gleiten. Langsam, neckend. Er genoss es wie sich Dean ihm entgegenstreckte und schmunzelte leicht. „Das macht dich geil, habe ich recht?“

Er konnte fühlen und sehen, wie sein kleines Loch pulsierend für ihn antwortete, wartend zu spüren, wonach es lechzte.

„Mmm ... sehr eng.“

Alles, was Dean zustande brachte war ein leises Stöhnen. Sein ganzer Körper war ein Durcheinander aus Nerven und Aufregung und etwas Scham. Und genau so wollte Cas ihn haben. Der Dunkelblonde war nicht mehr nur ein junger Mann, er war Besitz. Sein Besitz. Sein besonderes, schönes, sexy Spielzeug. Und er war entschlossen, es zu öffnen und zu sehen, wozu es fähig war.

 

Eva kam sehr nahe zu Gabriel, legte eine Hand unter sein Kinn, hielt ihn fest gegen ihren Oberkörper, während die andere Hand sich forsch in seine Unterhose bewegte. Sie schaffte es mit ihrem Blick, gemischte Gefühle in ihm hervorzurufen.

Gabe fühlte sich, als wäre er in einer Art Käfig, aber die einzige Falle waren diese Finger und diese Handfläche, die etwas fester zudrückten. Sein Herz raste und seine Augen wurden groß, als er versuchte, die Situation einzuschätzen und zu erahnen, was kommen würde und wie er reagieren sollte.

„Sehr schön”, murmelte sie und Gabe seufzte erleichtert aus. Sie war zufrieden. Das war gut.  

Eva zog ihm die Unterwäsche aus und einige Augenblicke später kleidete ihn nichts weiter als dämmriges Licht.

Glücklich schloss er die Augen, als er die zärtlichen Hände spürte, die über seine Schultern streiften und seinen Rücken entlangfuhren. Er streckte seine Hände aus, wollte nichts sehnlicher, als sie berühren, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

 

Eva konnte nicht anders, schloss die Augen und rieb ihre Nase an dem weichen Fleisch, roch daran wie an einer hochwertigen Zigarre. Glitt mit ihren Lippen sanft die gesamte Länge bis zu der Spitze, leckte kurz darüber und anschließend hinunter zu seinen glatten, weichen Eiern, die sie sanft mit der Zunge umspielte. Gabe ließ einen zitternden Atemstoß aus und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Kleine elektrische Blitze entluden sich in seinem Körper und er konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Sie könnte ihn stundenlang einfach nur ansehen.

Die haselnussbraunen, langen Haare und seine Augen, die im Kerzenlicht wie pures Gold schimmerten, seine leicht geöffneten Lippen, die einluden, ihn zu küssen. Seinen perfekten Körper, der darauf wartete, verwöhnt zu werden. Eva biss sich auf die Unterlippe und atmete tief aus, denn ansonsten hätte sie sich in dem Augenblick verloren.

Aber das war nicht ihr Spiel und nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss nahm sie ihn an der Hand und brachte ihn zu Cas.

 

Sein Weg war voller Überraschungen, aber nichts war so überraschend, wie die Situation, in der er sich einige Momente später befand. Nackt, auf dem Rücken auf dem Schreibtisch liegend, mit dem Kopf über dem Rand, und einem Schwanz in seiner engen Kehle, so hart, dass er würgte und Tränen über sein hübsches Gesicht liefen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde die Spitze in seinem Bauch sein und er versuchte ruhig durch die Nase zu atmen.

 

Cas hatte Erbarmen, ließ von ihm ab und ging auf die andere Seite.

Ohne viel Vorbereitung schob er sich sanft in den anderen. Aber ‚sanft‘ bedeutet nicht viel, bei so einem  großen Schwanz. Gabriel atmete tief, versuchte sich zu entspannen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Cas war geduldig, streichelte seine Brust und küsste ihn so tief und innig, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß, bevor es der Schwarzhaarige noch einmal versuchte. 

 

Als schließlich die Eier des Mannes seinen Arsch berührten, fühlte es sich an, als ob die Spitze des Schwanzes seiner Kehle streicheln würde.

Und jetzt, wo er ganz drin steckte, entschied Cas, dass die Zeit des ‚sanft-seins‘ vorbei war. Er packte Gabe an den Schultern und bohrte sein riesiges Werkzeug in ihn. Immer wieder, immer schneller.

Die Augen des Älteren rollten in seinen Kopf zurück. Er war randvoll und widerstand dem Drang, sich selber zu berühren, denn er war so nahe am Abgrund und die geringste Stimulation hätte ihn seine Ladung über den Schreibtisch schießen lassen.

 

Dann verspürte er eine Leere, als sich Cas abrupt zurückzog und sich keuchend auf die Couch setzte.

Gierig beobachtete Gabriel, wie er seinen harten, nassen Penis streichelte.

„Ich möchte dass du herkommst und dich von mir abwendest.“

Der Untergebene machte, wie ihm gesagt wurde und spreizte seine Beine über dem Körper unter ihm.

Das harte Fleisch kreiste einige Male seinen Eingang auf und ab, bevor sich Gabe langsam senkte und nach wenigen Augenblicken die heiße, enge und wundervolle Massage bekam, die er so dringend benötigte.

_‚Oh fuck, yes!‘_

 

Sobald Cas Dean gegenüberstand, schien es, als ob alle Rituale und Höflichkeiten beiseite geschoben worden wären. Statt des angesehenen Oberhauptes des Ordens und eines gehorsamen Missionars wurden sie auf ihre Tiertriebe reduziert. Wie zwei stolze Löwen scharrten sie aneinander und rissen sich spielerisch gegenseitig die Kleidung vom Leib um zu tun, was die Natur vorgesehen hatte.

Dean wusste, wie man sich unterwürfig verhielt, wie man gehorchte und wie man als ordentlicher Zeuge des Ordens handeln sollte. Aber etwas an Cas stählernen blauen Augen ließ ihn sein Selbstgefühl verlieren und erregte ihn unkontrolliert.

Cas konnte den Hunger in den großen, grünen Augen des anderen sehen. Wie ein Welpe, der nach Essen bettelte. Der Blick, der ihn anstarrte, war der einer vollkommenen Verehrung und Anbetung.

Er küsste den Jüngeren zurück und zog ihn aus, während er fortfuhr, seine eigene Kleidung auszuziehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die beiden zu ihrer, beinahe durchsichtigen, weißen Unterwäsche kamen. Sie konnten die Erektionen des anderen sehen, die prall und steif abstanden, bettelten, aus ihren Gefängnissen befreit zu werden. Instinktiv griffen sie nach dem anderen und spürten das heiße, geschwollene Fleisch, das unter ihnen Fingern pulsierte.

Die beiden sahen sich immer an und verloren sich in der intensiven sexuellen Lust des Augenblicks.

Dean stand aufrecht und versuchte, seine Fassung zu bewahren. Die Herausforderung kam, als sein Führer seine Brustwarzen kniff und neckte, wobei Wellen aus Schmerzen und Lust seinen Körper abwechselnd durchströmten.

Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurden seine Knie schwächer und er wand sich.

 

Cas legte seine Hand an Deans Hals und packte ihn einen Augenblick lang an seinem Kopf, so als ob er ihn daran erinnern wollte, wer das Kommando hatte.

Alles an dem Schwarzhaarigen machte ihn geil. Seine Stimme, sein Gesicht, seine Augen, sein Geruch, das Gefühl seiner großen, starken Hände auf ihm. Er fühlte sich gut aufgehoben und sicher, während er gleichzeitig einfach nur gefickt und verzehrt werden wollte.

Deans dunkle, dichte Wimpern ließen seinen Blick noch intensiver werden. Seine Augen wanderten den Körper seines Führers auf und ab und betrachteten ihn, als sei er ein Meisterstück, das man sich ansehen musste. Mit einer Mischung aus Respekt, Ehrfurcht und Anbetung. Jenseits von Titeln und Praktiken.

 

Cas musterte von oben bis unten jeden Zentimeter seines hinreißenden Körpers. Dean erregte diese Aufmerksamkeit, auch wenn er ein wenig errötete. Er straffte die Muskeln und hob den Kopf. Er war stolz und glücklich eine derartige Wirkung zu haben.

 

Als er die glitzernde Feuchtigkeit bemerkte, die aus der Spitze sickerte leckte sich Dean die Lippen und konnte fühlen, wie sich seine Haut erhitzte, sein Herz schneller schlug und sein Atem schwerer wurde. Er wollte ihn. Er musste ihn berühren, ihn schmecken. Cas‘ Finger vergruben sich in den Haaren des Grünäugigen und suchten Halt, als dieser seinen Schwanz auf und abküsste und ihn schließlich in seine warme Mundhöhle aufnahm.

„Fuck!“

Mit einer Hand stützte sich der Kleinere auf der Liege ab und schloss die Augen, denn die Gefahr, dass seine Beine nachgeben würden war groß.

Dean hatte plötzlich zu viel im Mund. Zuviel Wasser. Er verschluckte sich leicht, würgte kurz und der Schwarzhaarige spürte die Nässe an seine weichen, glatten, vollen Eier hinablaufen.

Er machte die Augen auf und sah auf Dean, der wie verrückt leckte und saugte. Dieses Bild alleine und die Gefühle, die seinen Körper erfassten, waren beinahe zuviel und er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und schob gierig seine Zunge in den Mund des anderen.


	6. Chapter 6

Sein Herz hüpfte in der Brust, schlug aus, so wie ein Pferd, das einen Klaps auf sein Hinterteil bekam.

Er fühlte die Energie und Erregung durch alle Poren fließen, in Erwartung, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Aber er blieb still auf der Liege sitzen und wartete auf die Person, die durch die Türe kam.

Eva war kleiner als er, aber sie strahlte eine Kraft aus, die ihn erschaudern ließ.

Deans Augen fingen ihren durchdringenden Blick auf, als sie auf ihn zukam, seine Krawatte griff und ihn auf die Beine zog.

Eva liebte es, ihre Männer Stück für Stück zu entkleiden. Die perfekten Körper zu berühren und ihnen eine Gänsehaut zu bescheren.

Sie genoss die Hitze, die durch ihre Venen floss und das Kribbeln, das sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Ihre Hände streiften durch seine kurzen Haare, zogen seinen Kopf näher um in einen Kuss zu versinken. Ihre Lippen berührten seinen Hals, bis zu seinem Ohr und verteilten Küsse an seinem Nacken. Dean musste sich an ihren Hüften festhalten, denn er fühlte sich so schwach, und hatte Angst, dass seine Beine jeden Moment nachgeben würden.  

Diese Gefühle waren überwältigend. Er schloss die Augen und atmete ihren Geruch tief ein.

Dean war erstaunt, wie sie es schaffte, beide zu entkleiden, ohne ihn auf einen weiteren Kuss warten zu lassen. Er wurde mutiger, denn Eva war die personifizierte Versuchung.

 

Für ihn war es anfangs nicht leicht, denn er hatte viele Zweifel. Er wollte es, war neugierig.

Aber er hatte auch eine Familie. Es hatte ihn Stunden, Tage und einige schlaflose Nächte gekostet, herauszufinden, ob er beides trennen konnte. Seine Frau wusste von Cas, aber sie wusste nichts von Eva und Gabriel.

War er ein Lügner, weil er es ihr nicht erzählt hatte? Diese Frage hatte er sich oft gestellt.

Er liebte seine Frau, und nur sie. Für ihn gab es keinen perfekteren Menschen.

Aber der Reiz des anderen, das körperliche Verlangen, das er monatelang zurückstecken musste, wenn er in der Arbeit war, war groß. Und jetzt hatte er die Möglichkeit, das auszuleben. Und er ergriff diese Chance.  

Er konnte jederzeit aussteigen, aber er wollte es genießen, solange es ging.

Er liebte Eva, als Freundin, als Spielgefährtin. Diese Gefühle waren nichts im Vergleich dazu, was er mit seiner Frau hatte. Und deswegen hatte er auch kein schlechtes Gewissen ihr gegenüber.

Und dass die vier Musketiere darüber schwiegen, was hinter der schwarzen Türe des Spielzimmers machten, war selbstredend. Dean war glücklich, ein Teil davon sein zu dürfen.

 

Mit einer zärtlichen Bewegung streifte er ihr das letzte Kleidungsstück von den Schultern und trennte ihre Münder, wenn auch widerwillig. Gierig betrachtete er sie, gefesselt von ihrem Körper.

Eva errötete leicht unter den stechend grünen Blick, als er sie von oben bis unten musterte.

Ihre rotbraunen Haare hatte sie zu einem Knoten aufgesteckt, was sie strenger wirken ließ. Ihre blasse Haut gab einen wunderbaren Kontrast zu den rehbraunen Augen, die so weich und sanftmütig schienen. Aber Dean wusste genau, dass sie auch anders konnte.

Es ließ sich nicht verleugnen, dass Eva genauso erregt war wie er, denn als er ihre weichen Brüste mit seinen Händen umschloss und über die messerscharfen Nippel strich seufzte sie tief und erregt.

Seine Hände wanderten tiefer und als er ihre Haut an seiner spürte, drückte er sich noch näher, knurrte ekstatisch, als er ihre Fingernägel an seinem Hintern spürte. 

 

Eva konnte nicht genug von den Ärschen ihrer Männer bekommen. Sie liebte, wie flauschig die Haare waren, die ihn bedeckten, wie weich die Backen waren, um zuzugreifen, zu drücken und zu kneten, und wie sich der tiefe Raum dazwischen aufwärmte und auf ihre Berührungen reagierte. Und die Gewissheit, dass ihre Männer das liebten und es ihr erlaubten, machte sie glücklich.

Eva legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust, streichelte bis zu seinen Hüften und ging dann langsam, ohne ihre Hand zu trennen zu seiner Rückseite. Dort verteilte sie kleine Küsschen auf seine Schulterblätter und kratzte mit den Fingernägeln abwärts bis zu seinem Arsch. Ein zufriedenes Brummen löste sich aus seiner Kehle und ließ sie schmunzeln. Eva ging in die Hocke, leckte die Stelle, an der seine Wirbelsäule endete und erntete ein abgehacktes Keuchen von Dean. Während sie seinen Hintern liebkoste und mit ihrer Zunge entlangfuhr, dachte er bei sich, dass nicht Eva es sein sollte, die vor ihm kniete. Schon gar nicht in ihrem derzeitigen Spiel. Aber er konnte sich nicht wehren.

_‚Das fühlt sich so gut an‘_

 

Und noch ein Grund mehr, warum er dies alles auf keinen Fall aufgeben würde.

Denn noch niemals in seinem Leben hatte er das erfahren und gespürt, was er mit den drei erlebte. Noch nie war er dort so intensiv berührt worden, geschweige denn hatte er erfahren, was es bedeutete, seine Lust auf eine ganz neue Weise zu genießen. Auch wenn er noch immer etwas verlegen, oder es ihm ab und zu etwas peinlich war, hatte er von den dreien, und insbesondere von Eva gelernt, dass es nicht unnatürlich, abstoßend oder gar ekelig war, und mit der richtigen Hygiene und Vorbereitung konnte er es auch immer mehr genießen und sich fallenlassen.

Während sich Eva wieder seinen Rücken nach oben küsste, sprach sie leise, aber bestimmt.

„Setz dich auf den Stuhl.“

 

Ein kurzes Schnappen nach Luft entwich aus seiner Lunge, als er diese Zunge spürte, die leicht um seinen empfindlichen Schließmuskel tanzte. Mit jeder Bewegung entspannten sich seine Muskeln, er fühlte sich wohler, begann zu schweben. Seine Schultern fielen zurück auf die Liege und mit einem tiefen Stöhnen schloss er die Augen.

„Sehr gut“, lächelte sie, als sie spürte, wie er sich ihr öffnete.

Dean war gefangen in seiner Lust und Geilheit und konnte nicht anders, als sich mit ihr zu bewegen.

 

Plötzlich fühlte er etwas Kaltes. Er vermutete, es war Glas oder glattes Metall. Eva drängte sanft, aber stetig und übte mehr und mehr Druck aus.

Dean packte die Kanten des Stuhles und schloss die Augen. Es tat weh. Nicht stechend oder schneidend, sondern ein stumpfes, schmerzhaftes Drücken seines engen Schließmuskels. In den vergangenen Stunden war er ziemlich strapaziert worden, und er hatte zu wenig Zeit, sich zu erholen.

„Entspann dich“, flüsterte sie beruhigend, aber es war laut genug, dass er es hörte, „lass es rein.“

Dean versuchte ruhig zu atmen und sich zu entspannen. Instinktiv schob er sich weg und bewegte seinen Körper rückwärts, um die Intensität des Eindringens zu lindern.

Eva ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und machte weiter, ließ ihn die volle Größe und Umfang spüren.

Sie erregte nichts so sehr, als zu sehen, wenn sich alles Stück für Stück weiter dehnte und den, in diesem Falle, Dildo, gierig einsaugte. Die Reaktionen ihrer Männer, die darauf folgten, wenn dieser Lustpunkt berührt wurde, der sie Sterne sehen ließ, waren beinahe wie ein Orgasmus für sie.

Dean riss die Augen auf und klammerte sich noch fester an den Stuhl als ihn ein heißer Blitz durchzuckte, der bis in die Fingerspitzen kribbelte.

Ein leises Stöhnen folgte, das sich nicht vermeiden ließ und ab diesem Zeitpunkt regierte die Lust und er wollte mehr davon.

 

Nervös blickte er zu Boden und vermied es, seinem Führer direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Komm näher“, befahl der Schwarzhaarige und als er den athletischen Mann in seiner Unterwäsche sah, leckte er sich unbewusst über die Lippen.

Dean trat einen kleinen Schritt näher zum Schreibtisch, eingeschüchtert von dem gutaussehenden Mann dahinter. Cas konnte seine Nervosität in seinem Gesicht sehen und rollte mit dem kleinen Drehstuhl neben ihn.

Sobald er in Reichweite war, fuhr Cas mit den Händen zwischen seine Beine und rieb über die Haut und Muskeln seiner inneren Oberschenkel. Seine Hände waren zärtlich und weich, neckten und streichelten über die feinen, hellen Haare an seiner Oberschenkelinnenseite, die seiner Haut einen goldenen Schimmer verliehen.

Deans Herz klopfte hart und schnell in seiner Brust und weckte Gefühle in seinem Körper. Gefühle, die er eigentlich in dieser Situation unterdrücken wollte.

„Gefällt dir das?“

Der Dunkelblonde blieb ruhig. Denn er war sich sicher, wenn er die Wahrheit sagen würde, wäre er in größeren Schwierigkeiten als wenn er lügen würde.

Sein Körper war sehr warm, als wäre er gerade von einem Lauf gekommen. Cas wusste, dass das mehr nervöse Energie war als körperliche Anstrengung.

Seine Hand wanderte weiter, über seinen Hintern und blieb auf seinem Kreuz liegen.

Dean atmete schwerer, als sich die Berührungen mehr und mehr über seine nackte Haut schlichen. Er stieß ein hörbares Stöhnen aus und reagierte instinktiv auf die Liebkosung des gutaussehenden älteren Mannes.

Cas fuhr fort, seinen Körper zu spüren, fühlte seine Brust und Bauchmuskeln die sich anspannten, während seine Fingerspitzen die Spitzen seiner Brustwarzen streiften und leicht zudrückten, die unter dem leichten Stoff hervorstachen. Er hob das Hemd ein Stück weit nach oben und legte sie frei, um damit zu spielen, leicht an ihnen zu ziehen und zu drehen und beobachtete mit Genuss, wie sich diese aufrichteten. Und das war nicht das einzige was sich aufrichtete, als Cas einen Blick nach unten warf.

Dean biss sich auf die Lippe um sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als er die fordernden Finger spürte, die ihm so wunderbare Gefühle bescherten. Beim besten Willen ließ es sich aber nicht vermeiden, dass etwas in seiner Unterhose versuchte, sich Platz zu verschaffen.

 

Cas wandte sein Gesicht gegen seinen Schritt und der Jüngere sah zu, wie der andere tief Luft holte und den Geruch seiner Genitalien inhalierte. Dann griff er um Dean herum, drückten seine Arschbacken fest zusammen, fühlte das feste Fleisch unter seinen Fingern. Er musste mehr davon haben.

 

„Steig auf den Schreibtisch!“, befahl er, stand von seiner Sitzposition auf und stand Auge in Auge mit seinem grünäugigen Missionar.

Dean kroch auf den harten, hölzernen Schreibtisch und hörte, wie er unter dem Gewicht seines Körpers knarrte. Ein Leben lang Athletik, Training und Disziplin machten ihn zu einem starken jungen Mann von beeindruckender Masse. Und auf allen Vieren, mit gebeugtem Hintern und ausgestreckten Armen, hatte er die Form eines Preishengstes. Muskulös, wendig und kraftvoll.

Cas ging um ihn herum, strich mit seiner Hand über seinen Körper und spürte seine Stärke, Form und Größe. Er sah das Potenzial in seinem Hengst. Gute Abstammung, gepflegt, perfekt für die Zucht.

Als er sich ihm von hinten näherte, wusste Dean, dass Cas ihn eingehend betrachtete, auch ohne hinzusehen. Es machte ihn teils nervös, teils unglaublich geil.  

Langsam und sinnlich zog er dem Jüngeren die Unterwäsche aus und verfolgte beinahe andächtig den weißen Stoff, der immer mehr und mehr von seiner Haut preisgab und jedes Detail zeigte.

Als Cas ihn auf allen Vieren in Augenschein nahm, rollte er die Ärmel hoch und entfernte seine Krawatte. Er holte eine Flasche Öl heraus. Dean erkannte es als das der speziellen, heiligen Öle, die bei Zeremonien und Ritualen verwendet wurden.

Nachdem er das Öl in seinen Händen aufgewärmt hatte, legte er diese sanft auf den Körper des anderen. Er konnte seine Gedanken praktisch hören, das Betteln, wieder  berührt zu werden. Ein wohliges Schnurren ließ den Älteren schmunzeln und er wusste auch, ohne hinzusehen, dass Dean seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Er erkannte das an der Art, wie er seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte und sich nach und nach immer mehr entspannte. Alles in ihm wartete hoffnungsvoll darauf, mehr zu bekommen.

 

Cas hingegen ließ sich Zeit, verteilte das Öl über Bauch und Brust bis zu seinen Armen, über die Hüften und über seine starken Beine und Schenkel.

Dean wurde ungeduldig. Er wusste, dass es ihm nicht zustand, danach zu fragen, aber er hätte alles gegeben, die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen wieder an seinem pochenden Schwanz zu spüren.

Als ob er den Wunsch gehört hatte, nahm er noch ein paar Tropfen Öl auf seine Hände und massierte es zwischen seinen Handflächen. Und dann hielt er inne, um zuzusehen, wie der Körper des Jungen vor Vorfreude zitterte. Er bewegte seine Hand nach vorne und begann ihn zu streicheln und zu massieren. Dean hätte am liebsten sofort abgespritzt, erleichtert, dass er bekam, was er brauchte. Es fühlte sich an wie eine warme, samtene Decke und das schickte Feuer durch seinen ganzen Körper.

_‚Bitte fick mich. Bitte, bitte fick mich ...‘_

Seine Hände liebkosten ihn, glitten zu seinen Genitalien, wiegten die prallen Eier in den Händen.

Als er weitermachte, konnte er beobachten wie sein Loch immer wieder vor Begierde pulsierte, und das machte ihn geil.

Dean war empfänglich für seine Berührungen und sein Hunger war groß, Cas wusste das, und deshalb wollte er ihn noch mehr. 

Dann fuhr er mit den Händen über den Hintern, fühlte zwischen seinen warmen Backen und der tiefen Spalte dazwischen. Er drückte mit dem Daumen dagegen und es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis Dean sich soweit entspannt hatte, ihm Zugang zu gewähren.

Die Idee erregte ihn sehr, als er sich alles in Gedanken vorstellte, was er mit Dean machen würde.

Die, wenn auch leisen, Geräusche die er von sich gab, waren wie Musik in seinen Ohren.

 

Mit seiner öligen Hand rieb er erneut an dem pochenden Schaft hoch und runter, bis er das empfindliche Loch des Jungen erreichte. Weich und heiß.

Der Dunkelblonde zuckte zurück. Es schmerzte und brannte, als er Finger spürte, die sich hineindrückten.

Aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er wusste, was kommen würde und er wollte es so dringend.

„Steig herunter und leg dich über den Tisch“, kam der nächste Befehl.

Dean drückte seine Hände in die Kanten des Tisches und wartete auf das Folgende.

Cas stieß ein tiefes Stöhnen aus, als sich die Hitze, Enge und Nässe wie ein Tuch um seinen Schwanz wickelte. Beruhigend legte er seine Hände auf Deans Rücken und genoss für einen kurzen Moment ihre tiefe Verbundenheit, bevor er sich zu bewegen begann.


	7. Chapter 7

Die Tempel waren besondere Gotteshäuser, in denen die heiligen Zeremonien stattfanden. Die Bedeutung dieser Zeremonien war ein streng gehütetes Geheimnis, das nur den treuen Mitgliedern der Kirche zugänglich war. Der junge Missionar war nervös und aufgeregt. Er zeigte dem Tempelarbeiter an der Tür seinen Schein und wurde in einen der Ordinationsräume des Tempels geführt.

Die Präsidentin wartete auf ihn, ganz in Weiß gekleidet. „Dean, ich werde eine Bewertung durchführen. Mach genau das, was dir gesagt wird. Verstehst du?”

„Ja“, antwortete der Missionar unterwürfig und versuchte, seine Nervosität zu verbergen.

Sie hatte erfahren, dass der junge Missionar ein Exhibitionist war - dass ihm einer abging, wenn andere ihm zusahen. Also befahl sie dem jungen Mann, sich vor ihr auszuziehen. Zuerst das Namensschild, dann die Krawatte. Dean knöpfte sein Hemd auf und legt es zur Seite. Evas Augen wanderten über den muskulösen Körper, der unter seiner heiligen Unterwäsche sichtbar wurde. Als der Junge sich bückte, um seine Schuhe aufzumachen, kam sie näher und erledigte das. Dean stand auf und zog seine Hose unter ihrem zustimmenden Blick aus.

 

Zärtlich berührten ihre warmen Hände und Finger seinen Körper, tasteten jeden Fleck ab. Dean schaute geradeaus und ignorierte die Regungen einer Erektion. Dann drehte sie ihn herum und zog langsam seine Unterhose hinunter. Dean entkam ein Keuchen, als er ihre Hände an seinem nackten Fleisch spürte.

Sie spielte mit ihm, neckte ihn, reizte jeden Nerv und schon bald stöhnte er ununterbrochen.

„Entferne das Kleidungsstück“, sagte sie, stellte sich zwischen seine Beine auf die Unterhose und er stieg heraus, bevor sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, „ich möchte, dass du hart wirst.“

Das war kein Kunststück mehr und während er sich selber streichelte, beobachtete sie ihn eingehend.

Wichsen im Tempel war die schlimmste Sünde, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Der Gedanke, hier seine Ladung abzuspritzen, löste verschiede Gefühle in ihm aus. Eva genoss die Show und rieb ein Bein an seinem, sah ihm tief in die Augen, bevor sie ihm befahl auf der Liege zu knien.

Der stille Raum war voll von den Geräuschen, als er seinem Höhepunkt näher kam. Stöhnend ließ er seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm fallen, als er auf die Erlaubnis wartete.

Aber Eva genoss es viel zu sehr, um ihn schon aus dieser Lage zu befreien.

Sie wusste, dass er nahe war und befahl ihm sich umzudrehen. Dean biss sich verzweifelt auf die Lippe und atmete schwer, sah ihr tief in die Augen und als sie nickte, lief ein Schaudern durch seinen Körper, als eine weiße Welle nach der anderen auf seinen Bauch spritzte. Während sein gesamter Körper noch zitterte, tauchte sie einen Finger ein, benetzte seine Stirn und seine Lippen, bevor sie selber davon kostete.

 

Deans Inspektion stand an. Er wurde in den Orden des heiligen Priestertums eingeweiht.

„Du warst ein ausgezeichneter Diener. Deswegen wirst du eine neue Berufung erhalten.“

Dean war aufgeregt und neugierig und fragte sich, was das bedeutete. Wagte aber nicht, danach zu fragen.

Der Patriarch legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich kann es dir erst sagen, wenn du initiiert wurdest. Und die Initiation wird anfangs manchmal schmerzhaft sein, aber schließlich intensiv lustvoll. Aber das ist nicht wichtig und du musst mir vollständig gehorchen.“

Der Termin war festgesetzt. Zuerst stattete Dean der Ärztin noch einen Besuch ab.

Er hatte etwas auf seinem Herzen, mit dem er mit niemandem sonst reden konnte.

 

Die Präsidentin hatte einen tollen Job. Da sie die einzige Ärztin im Tempel war, kamen alle Missionare zu ihr, wenn sie medizinische Probleme hatten. Und das gab ihr die Gelegenheit, ihre jungen Körper zu untersuchen. Und da diese ohnehin alle sexuell frustriert waren, waren sie alle richtig geil und es war einfach für sie, sie dazu zu bringen, sich auszuziehen, hart zu werden und abzuspritzen.

Ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung mit den Jungen war es, ihre engen Arschlöcher zu schmieren und sie dann mit ihren Fingern oder Spielzeugen zu durchdringen.

 

„Ich bevorzuge, euch Jungs lieber in der Kirche zu sehen“, sagte sie, freundlich lächelnd und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen, „da stimmt doch etwas nicht. Was ist los?“

Sie konnte erraten was sein Problem war, und er sollte sich sicher und wohl fühlen, um sich ihr anzuvertrauen. Er fragte, ob ihre Unterhaltung vertraulich war, und sie versicherte, dass es so war. Beruhigend legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Knie.

Nach einigem Zögern erzählte er ihr von seinen sexuellen Fantasien und sie schmunzelte.

Sie erzählt dem Missionar, dass es sehr verbreitet war, etwas, mit dem viele zu kämpfen hatten und dass es ein paar einfache Techniken gab, die diese Anspannung lindern konnten.

 

Der Grünäugige hatte viel Zeit in Umkleideräumen verbracht, also war er nicht schüchtern in Bezug auf seinen Körper. Er zog sich nackt aus, als die Ärztin ihn darum bat, steckte seine Füße in die kalten Bügel des Gyn-Stuhles und ließ sie sein Loch ohne Widerrede fingern. Einige Male entlockte sie ihm ein überraschendes Keuchen aber ansonsten war kein Ton von ihm zu hören. Das Gleitmittel war kalt, und am Anfang war der Fingersatz ein wenig schmerzhaft. Aber fast sofort wurde der Schmerz zur Wohltat.

Er vertraute dieser Frau vollkommen, und als erst ein Dildo und dann noch einer und noch ein anderer den Weg in seinen Hintern fanden, konnte er seinen Penis nicht davon abhalten, hart zu werden. Eva nahm den Dildo erneut und schob ihn wieder in Dean, in einer langen, ununterbrochenen Bewegung. Und wieder. Und wieder.

Dieses Kribblen in seinem Lustzentrum war etwas, was er selten jemals zuvor gefühlt hatte. Sie legte einen Daumen an die Unterseite seiner Hoden, drückte leicht und erntete ein tiefes Stöhnen und ein Hüpfen seiner Eier als Antwort. Fasziniert beobachtete Eva, wie eine Kugel um die andere der Analkette eingesaugt wurde. Sein Anus pulsierte, erwartungsvoll wartend auf die nächste. Dean atmete ruhig, jedoch zuckte er immer kurz zusammen, wenn die nächste größere Kugel folgte und er langsam aber sicher ausgefüllt wurde. 

Sie konnte von diesem Anblick nicht genug bekommen und spürte die Feuchtigkeit in ihrer Unterhose.

 

Er fragte, ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn er mit sich selbst spielte, und lächelnd gab sie ihm die Erlaubnis. Dann zog sie einen riesigen Analplug heraus.

Sehr wenige der Missionare, die sie sah, schafften es, aber Eva hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser junge Mann, der vor ihr lag, dieser Herausforderung gewachsen sein würde. Und sie hoffte, dass sie mit Hilfe dieses letzten Spielzeugs eine Ladung aus diesem harten Schwanz melken konnte ...

 

Er konnte fühlen, wie sich das Sperma in seinen Eiern aufbaute und sich zum Explodieren vorbereitete. Es tat beinahe weh vor Lust und Verlangen.

Dean schluckte angespannt. Eva konnte seinen Adamsapfel hüpfen sehen. Aber er wollte es versuchen.

Mit viel Gefühl arbeitete sie den Plug immer weiter. Er war wirklich dick und Dean dachte für einen Moment, dass es auf keinen Fall möglich wäre. Seine Beine fingen an zu zittern und Eva streichelte beruhigend seinen Oberschenkel.

Schwer atmend bearbeitete Dean seinen Penis und entspannte sich dabei immer mehr, was dazu führte, dass er lockerer wurde und plötzlich war der Plug bis zum Anschlag in ihm.

Überrascht und überwältigt schnappte er nach Luft. Ein angenehmes Schaudern ging durch seinen Körper, das auch Eva erfasste.

„Sehr gut“, flüsterte sie, begleitet von einem leisen Stöhnen.

Sie nahm einen Vibrator aus der Schublade und begann ihn zusätzlich zu stimulieren. Dean schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl. Er überlegte noch, ob es ihm erlaubt war, abzuspritzen, aber kam dann zu dem Entschluss, dass es für diese Frage in einigen Sekunden ohnehin zu spät sein würde.

Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich sensibilisiert an, alle Nerven bis auf das Äußerste gereizt. Sein Gesicht war rot und seine Haare verschwitzt, als er nach wenigen Augenblicken seinen Körper aufbäumte, seinen Hinterkopf in die Liege drückte und alles anspannte was er hatte. Mit einem spitzen Schrei, gefolgt von heftigem Keuchen ergoss er sich auf seinem Bauch.

Eva ließ den Plug noch einige Momente dort wo er war, ließ ihn wieder von seinem Hoch herunterkommen, und mit einem feuchten Geräusch verließ das Spielzeug die warme Höhle und Dean verzog kurz das Gesicht.

 

Dann befahl sie ihm, die Robe anzuziehen, die an beiden Seiten offen war und wie ein weißes, geschlitztes Leintuch aussah.

Deans Beine waren immer noch schwach von seinem Orgasmus, aber er stand auf und machte was ihm gesagt wurde, bevor Cas auf ihn zukam und Eva verschwand.

 

Der Ältere stellte sich vor ihn und führte mit geheiligtem Öl seine Salbung durch. Seine Berührungen waren sanft und sinnlich.

Dean schloss seine Augen, während der andere das Öl auf seiner Stirn und seinem Hals verteilt, seine Brust und Bauch massierte ... Ein Schauer nach dem anderen lief Deans Körper entlang, ließ ihn wimmern und innerlich betteln.

Seine stummen Bitten wurden erhört, als sich die Hände immer weiter nach unten tasteten und alles berührten, was sie erwischen konnten.

Dean konnte nichts sehen, als Cas sich mit seinem Rücken beschäftigte, aber er konnte den tiefen, abgehackten Seufzer hören. Es war der Klang eines Mannes, der völlig in Ehrfurcht und verliebt war in das, was er sah.

Das Gefühl war großartig. Sein Körper war von einer Ruhe erfüllt, er war zufrieden und ihm war angenehm warm. Glücklich und stolz, eine weiteren Schritt in die richtige Richtung gemacht zu haben.


	8. Chapter 8

„Dean?“

„Hm?“, murmelte dieser, sah über seine Schulter zum Bett seines Zimmergenossen, wo Gabriel immer wieder sein Kissen in die Luft warf und wieder auffing.

„Dein letzter Abend …“

Dean nickte. Zum einen war er froh, dass er wieder nach Hause konnte, zum anderen war er ein wenig traurig, denn diese Reise war unglaublich.

„Wir könnten ja …“

Gabriel drehte sich auf den Bauch und sah ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

„Du weißt, was letztes Mal passiert ist.“

„Ach komm schon, was soll passieren? Rausschmeißen können sie dich nicht mehr.“

Gabriel warf Dean das Kissen an den Kopf und kicherte.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern, denn damit hatte der Kleinere Recht. Nach einem minimalen Zögern legte er den Stift beiseite, ging zur Tür und schloss ab.

„Sicher ist sicher. Und wir müssen leise sein.“

Mit diesen Worten nahm Dean das Kissen und warf es Gabriel an den Kopf, der es gleich wieder retour schmiss.

„Aua! Dafür bist du das Mädchen.“

„Davon träumst du wohl.“

Mit einem amüsierten Schnauben rollte er sich aus dem Bett und zog Dean am Hosenbund nahe zu sich, bevor er ihn etwas unsanft auf das Bett warf.

Der Jüngere mochte seine ruppige Art und im Nu war eine Rangelei im Gange.

„Verdammte Sch …“, stöhnte Dean, als er mit dem Kopf an den Bettpfosten stieß.

„Du kannst dir gleich den Mund mit Seife auswaschen.“

Gabriel lachte laut und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er ihn mitleidig ansah. 

„Soll ich blasen?“

„Du kannst woanders blasen“, erwiderte der Grünäugige frech.

„Es ist dein Abend.“

 

Schulterzuckend öffnete der Ältere den Knopf und Reißverschluss der Hose und Dean hob den Hintern, ließ sich diese bereitwillig ausziehen.

„Genießt du die Aussicht (kid)?“

Dean rollte mit den Augen, als Gabriel den Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkel ablegte, seinen halbsteifen Penis in die Hand nahm und in alle Richtungen bewegte. Er fand das faszinierend, schob die Vorhaut vor und zurück, strich mit seinen Fingern über das weiche Fleisch und erntete ein Stöhnen, wobei er nicht genau sagen konnte, wie er das deuten sollte. Auf jeden Fall wurde Dean ungeduldig.

„Wir haben kein Gleitgel.“

„Wir haben Spucke“, grinste Gabriel und Dean verzog das Gesicht.

„Igitt!“

„Ich kann dich auch abspritzen lassen, das schmiert auch.“

„Du bist widerlich.“

„Du kannst auch zum Chef gehen, der hat bestimmt genug davon.“

Das war das letzte was Dean wollte, aber trocken ging das auf keinen Fall.

Aber er hatte auch keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn im nächsten Augenblick spürte er eine neugierige Zunge, die seine intimsten Stellen abtastete und nach und nach wurde es in Deans Gehirn immer verschwommener und unscharfer.

„Fuck Gabe“, keuchte er leise und schubste ihn von sich, „ist nur mir so heiß?“

Mit einem Kichern schüttelte der Kleinere den Kopf, öffnete seinen Hosenschlitz und begann sich auszuziehen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken waren beide nackt und ließen den Blick über den jeweils anderen Körper wandern.

 

Beide wussten, dass sie ein Risiko eingingen. Beide wussten, dass sie leise sein mussten und beide wussten, dass das nicht leicht werden würde.

Auch wenn es sich Dean nicht anmerken ließ, das hoffte er zumindest, war er unglaublich nervös.

Gabe stellte sich neben das Bett und deutete ihn mit einem Fingerwink zu sich.

Etwas zögerlich ging Dean auf alle viere und steckte seine Hand aus, fuhr langsam Gabes Brust und Bauch entlang und wickelte seine Finger um den steifen Penis seines Freundes.

„Mach ihn nass“, flüsterte dieser mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Dunkelblonden. Gehorsam öffnete dieser den Mund und ließ seine Lippen und Zunge über das weiche Fleisch laufen. Auf und ab, immer mutiger und schneller.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grunzen lehnte sich der Kleinere nach vorne, seine Hände wanderten Richtung Rücken hinunter zu seinem strammen Hintern, der sich instinktiv zusammenzog, als er angefeuchtete Finger spürte, die sich an seinem Loch zu schaffen machten.

Dass das so nicht funktionieren würde, wurde auch Gabriel bewusst und mit einem lauten, schmatzenden Geräusch entzog er sich und ging ins Bad.

 

Dean war etwas verwirrt, starrte ihm nach und rief nach ein paar Augenblicken.

„Was dauert so lange?“

Gabriel stand im Türrahmen und hielt zwei Flaschen Duschgel hoch.

„Kokos oder Lavendel?“

Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten, warf er eine der Flaschen über seine Schulter, denn er liebte den Geruch von Kokosnuss.

„Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“

Wieder in der gleichen Position versuchte er es noch einmal. Wollte gerade etwas von dem Gel in seiner Arschfalte verteilen und beugte sich noch etwas mehr nach vorne, was Dean mit einem Würgen beantwortete, denn plötzlich steckte der große Eindringling tief in seinem Hals.

„Großer Gott“, stöhnte Gabe abgehackt und klammerte sich in das Fleisch des anderen.

Vergessen war, was er gerade vorhatte, denn das wollte er noch einmal haben. Sanft legte er beide Hände um Deans Hals und sah ihn an.

„Mach das noch einmal“, forderte er und der Größere versuchte erneut, ihn so weit wie möglich aufzunehmen. Unwillkürlich musste er schlucken. Das war für beide neu. Ein Schaudern durchlief Gabe und er biss sich verzweifelt auf die Lippe, denn dieses aufregende Gefühl das ihn durchzuckte, hätte ihn beinahe zum Schreien gebracht. Dean hatte Tränen in den Augen, von der ungewohnten Tätigkeit, aber es war nicht unangenehm und nach und nach fand er sich ein.

„Du bist ein Naturtalent, mein Kleiner.“

Dean wurde mutiger, griff um den anderen und bohrte seine Finger tief in seine Arschbacken.

Auch wenn Gabe vor Ekstase am Zittern war, überließ er Dean die Führung und das Tempo. Keinesfalls wollte er das zu einem negativen Erlebnis für den Jüngeren werden lassen, denn das … das war ein Geschenk, das er noch öfter erleben wollte.

Dean machte es immer mehr Spaß, solche Gefühle auslösen zu können. Ihn selber ließ die Situation auch nicht kalt und sein pochender Schwanz verlangte ebenso Aufmerksamkeit.

Mit einem lauten Schmatzen entließ er Gabe aus seinen Fängen und leckte sich die Lippen.

 

Das hatte den anderen wild gemacht und stürmisch warf er sich mit Dean auf das Bett, steckte ihm gierig seine Zunge in den Mund und leidenschaftlich wälzten sie sich auf der Matratze.

Zärtlich verfing sich Deans Hand in seinen langen Haaren und alles was der Ältere in diesem Moment wollte, war, dass er fester daran zog.

In einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich über ihn gekniet und saugte, leckte und biss in die Brustwarzen, entlockte Dean einige sündhafte Geräusche. Immer weiter zog er eine feuchte Spur nach unten. Bereitwillig spreizte der Jüngere seine Beine, ermöglichte Gabriel alles zu schmecken und zu ertasten.

Eine berauschende Welle nach der anderen schwappte über ihn, entflammte seinen Körper.

„Fuck … Gabriel bitte … ich brauche“, keuchte er und der andere schmunzelte.

„Du musst schon etwas präziser werden, sag mir was du willst, vielleicht gebe ich es dir.“

Neckend ließ er seine Zunge kreisen, tastete die Textur des kleinen runzligen Loches, spürte es hektisch pulsieren im Takt des Herzschlages und war froh, dass er noch kein Gel verteilt hatte.

Automatisch wurde Dean rot und verlegen, als ihn der Ältere fordernd ansah. Wäre er nicht bereits am Rande seiner Beherrschung gewesen, es wäre ihm peinlich gewesen.

Gabe hatte das auch noch nie gemacht, außer bei seiner Frau. Aber er wollte es, und beide waren geduscht und sauber.

Mit starken Händen drückte er Deans Beine noch etwas weiter nach oben und leckte vorsichtig.

Er ließ sich den leicht salzigen Geschmack von frischem Schweiß auf der Zunge zergehen und mit viel Speichel arbeitete er ihn weich und geschmeidig. Das törnte ihn an und er wurde immer fordernder.

Dean rang um Atem, klammerte sich verzweifelt an das Gestell des Bettes, als die Gefühle auf ihn niederprasselten und ihn zittern ließen. Seine Augen rollten zurück, genauso wie sein Hinterkopf und ungehemmt drückte er sich dem anderen entgegen.

 

Gabriels Herzschlag hatte sich zu einem gefährlichen Tempo beschleunigt und er nickte wissend, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und seinen Freund ansah. Verwirrt, durcheinander und unglaublich erregt erwiderte dieser seinen Blick, bevor ihre Lippen erneut aufeinander klatschten und nur ihr Mund ihr Stöhnen und Schnauben dämpfte.

„Beug dich, hübscher Junge“, raunte Gabriel, denn er konnte nicht mehr warten und er wollte es auch nicht. Beide Gemüter waren erhitzt bis zum Anschlag und bereitwillig ging Dean auf alle viere.

„Sei zärtlich“, murmelte er noch und der Ältere kicherte, bevor er etwas Duschgel verteilte, schnupperte und sich langsam immer weiter nach vor tastete.

„Großer Gott!“, japste Dean und ließ seinen Kopf in das Kissen sinken.

„Zuviel der Ehre.“

Mit ein paar gezielten Schlägen auf das nackte Fleisch und abwechselnder Massage ging es einfacher.

Dean biss die Zähne zusammen, atmete laut aus, richtete sich auf und ließ das Becken kreisen.

„So ist es gut, zeig mir, was dir gefällt.“

„Komm schon, nicht so lasch.“

Dean wurde übermütig und schnappte im nächsten Moment nach Luft, als Gabriel das wortwörtlich nahm. Mit tiefen Stößen fing er an, entschied sich aber dann dagegen, denn ansonsten wäre es für ihn schneller zu Ende gewesen, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre. Er stand auf, beugte sich über ihn, ging in die Hocke und drang erneut in einem Zug ein.

„Jetzt weiß ich woher du deine Kraft in den Oberschenkel für die Power-Squats hast“, kicherte Dean, sah über seine Schulter und zwinkerte.

Lange hielten es beide nicht durch und brachen auf dem Bett zusammen.

„Am liebsten würde ich dich beißen, kratzen, dir überall meine Markierungen auf die Haut malen, aber dann wärst du morgen wirklich in Schwierigkeiten … und ich auch“, raunte er und biss leicht in sein Ohrläppchen.

Eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen bildete sich auf Deans Körper und stöhnend schloss er die Augen, während Gabe sich an seinen Schultern festhielt und auf und abschob.

Der Jüngere spreizte seine Beine etwas mehr, ließ sich gehen. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt, bevor sich beide wieder aufrichteten.

Gabriel legte einen Arm um seine Brust, den anderen mit leichtem Druck an seine Kehle und drückte ihn gegen seine eigene heiße, verschwitzte Brust. Er sagte nichts, sondern legte nur sein Kinn auf Deans Schulter und seinen Kopf gegen dessen Schläfe.

Dean lief mit seinen Händen über die Unterarme seines Freundes, hielt sich daran fest und lehnte sich in der Stärke seiner Umarmung zurück.

Fest aneinandergepresst, verharrten sie einen Augenblick regungslos, hörten nur ihrem Herzschlag zu, spürten das Zittern das durch beide Körper ging. Ein Rausch Adrenalin flutete Deans Körper und er bewegte sich mit ihm. Sein Kopf wanderte zurück, seine Hände versuchten Gabes Hintern zu greifen und mit erstickter Stimme forderte er es fester, härter und schneller.

Sein Penis rieb auf der Matratze und sein gesamter Körper vibrierte vor Lust und Ekstase als der Kleinere mit jeder Bewegung seine Prostata hart rammte. Dieses Kribbeln erfasste ihn von den Haarspitzen bis zu den Zehen und sein Stöhnen wurde lauter. Die Hand verließ seine Kehle und legte sich über seinen Mund.

 

Gabriel war am Ende seiner Kraft und ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen.

„Du bist dran“, keuchte er erschöpft und streichelte seinen glitschigen Schwanz, „zeig mir wie du reiten kannst, Junge aus Texas.“

Nach einem frechen Spruch, dass ein schöner Rücken auch entzücken kann, zeigte er ihm dann, wie man ein Pferd zuritt.

Gabriel fiel es immer schwerer sich zu beherrschen. Er legte seine Hände auf Deans Arsch, krallte sich in das kompakte Fleisch und biss sich beinahe seine Zunge ab. Die Hitze hatte seine Ohren erreicht, die rot leuchteten und die verschwitzten Haare hingen ihm in die Stirn.

Der Jüngere beugte sich nach vorne, umklammerte den Fuß des anderen und hielt ein paar Sekunden inne. Er war so nahe, wollte dieses Gefühl nicht verlieren, aber er konnte nicht mehr länger.

Gabe konnte spüren, wie einige Tropfen seinen Schwanz verließen und in Dean sickerten.

Er machte seine Augen auf, von denen er sich nicht bewusst war, sie geschlossen zu haben und musste plötzlich grinsen, als er einen Blick dorthin warf, wo beide vereinigt waren.

„Ich denke, wir haben Tollwut“, kicherte er und keuchend richtete sich auch Dean auf.

Das Duschgel hat durch ihre Aktivitäten zu schäumen begonnen.

„Aber es flutscht toll“, knurrte der Jüngere, drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder auf Gabe, denn er wollte ihm dabei in die Augen sehen, wenn beide explodierten.

Mit den Händen auf die Oberschenkel des Älteren gestützt rollte er sein Becken und beide verfielen nach und nach in unkontrollierte Bewegungen.

Gabriel konnte das Unaufhaltsame nicht mehr aufhalten, griff Deans Schwanz und mit kräftigen Melkbewegungen brachte er auch ihn über die Klippe.

Mit bebenden Lippen auf die des anderen gepresst ließen sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.

„Wahnsinn“, murmelte Dean verträumt, als beide auf dem Rücken lagen und an die Decke starrten.

„Wir sollten duschen gehen, ansonsten furzt du Seifenblasen.“

Der Jüngere schnaubte amüsiert und quälte sich mühselig aus dem Bett.

„Und außerdem werde ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen, denn das hier“, sagte er und verzog leicht das Gesicht, als er die Bettdecke hob, „muss in die Reinigung.“


	9. Chapter 9

Dean saß am Rand des weißen Betts und wischte sich seine schweißnassen Hände an der Hose ab. Seine Knie zitterten und er ließ seine Beine lose über dem Boden baumeln. Seine Nerven flatterten, als er geduldig auf das Eintreffen des Patriarchen wartete. Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen. Er wusste, dass heute seine Mission erfüllt war, seiner Ordinierung in den Orden nichts mehr im Wege stand, und er hätte nicht ängstlicher sein können. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was auf ihn zukam.

Während er die Knöpfe an seinen Ärmeln überprüfte und sich selbst für ordentlich, sauber und vorzeigbar hielt, konnte er nicht leugnen, wie aufgeregt er war. Nicht nur für die Ordinierung in das höhere Priestertum, sondern auch, weil er Cas' Hände wieder an seinem Fleisch spüren durfte.

Seine Gedanken wanderten dahin, wo er vor kurzem war. Ein naiver, jungfräulicher Junge, der gerade seine Missionsreise begonnen hatte. Trotz seiner bescheidenen Erfahrung hatte er das Gefühl, dass es noch viel mehr zu lernen und zu entdecken gab ...

 

Gerade als er spürte, wie sich leichte Erregung in seinem Körper bemerkbar machte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich die Türe des Raumes öffnete. Als er den Kopf wandte, sah er Cas in seiner vollen weißen Kleidung eintreten. Sein Hemd klammerte sich an seinen athletischen Körper und wurde von den Trägern seiner Hosenträger heruntergedrückt. Seine Augen wanderten entlang seiner weißen Krawatte bis zu seinem gutaussehenden Gesicht mit seinem schlauen Schmunzeln und dem kantigen Kinn.

Dean spürte, wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, verblüfft darüber, wie mächtig und sexy er aussah.

 

Cas trat auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, nahm sich einen Moment um ihn nur anzusehen. Er war beeindruckt, wie schön Dean war. Die großen Augen schauten ihn mit so viel Respekt und Anbetung an. Es war, als würde man auf einen liebenden Welpen hinunterschauen, der froh war, dass sein Herrchen wieder nach Hause gekommen war. Cas beugte sich vor, brachte seinen Mund zu dem des Jüngeren und mit einem zärtlichen Kuss gab er ihm zu verstehen, wie wichtig und wertvoll er war.

Das Feuer der Leidenschaft entflammte in Dean und er spürte es bis in seine Lippen kribbeln.

Er fragte sich, ob auch Cas diese Hitze in sich spüren konnte, als sie sich küssten.

Der Schwarzhaarige zog ihn an der Krawatte hoch und brachte ihn auf die Beine. Der Missionar fühlte sich ein wenig benommen, immer noch nervös, was vor ihm lag.

 

Cas konnte die Angst des Anderen in seinen Augen sehen, seine Emotionen, seine Erregung, seine verzweifelte Bitte nach Führung. Der Ältere wusste, dass er kontrollieren musste, zog wieder an der Krawatte aber diesmal lockerte er den Knoten und öffnete Deans Kragen.

Seine Hände bewegten sich Knopf für Knopf über sein Hemd und arbeiteten daran, den Jungen von seiner Kleidung und seiner Anspannung zu befreien. Dean wurde ruhiger, denn er vertraute Cas. Vertraute darauf, dass er sich um ihn kümmerte, ihn liebte und ihn fühlen ließ, was er fühlen sollte.

Als Dean nackt vor ihm stand konnte der Schwarzhaarige nicht anders, er musste ihn berühren. Er musste ihn mit seinen Händen sehen und jede perfekte Kurve seines Körpers erkunden.

Seine Leidenschaft für den Jüngeren wuchs und wuchs, als er ihn wieder auf das Bett drückte, seine Socken auszog und ihn von oben bis unten betrachtete.

Es wurde kein einziges Wort gesprochen, aber die Augen, die Gesten ... es benötigte keine Wort um auszudrücken, wie viel sich beide einander bedeuteten.

 

Eilig schälte sich der Schwarzhaarige aus seiner Kleidung und Dean stand auf um ihm zu helfen. Er musste ihn berühren, seine glatte Haut ertasten, seinen Geruch einsaugen und ihn mit allen Sinnen wahrnehmen. Niemals im Traum hätte er bis vor wenigen Monaten gedacht, hier zu stehen, mit dem Mann, der mehr für ihn bedeutete, als nur ein Freund.

Dean stieg vom Bett und ging auf die Knie, entfernte das restliche Kleidungsstück und betrachtete einen Augenblick den prallen, mit Adern durchzogenen Penis des Patriarchen, bevor er ihn über sein Gesicht streichen ließ und seine Lippen darüber stülpte. Er hielt ihn an der Wurzel fest, hob die schweren, vollen Hoden.

Sie fühlten sich heiß an, aufgewärmt von der Flut des Blutes. Er konnte nicht widerstehen und leckte daran. Cas musste sich konzentrieren, ansonsten hätte er seine Selbstbeherrschung verloren.

Dean fand Gefallen daran, den Älteren um den Verstand zu bringen.

Er konnte es spüren, wie er weiter in seinem Mund anschwoll, überflutet von seinem Speichel. Er konnte jeden Teil von der Spitze bis zur Basis schmecken und versuchte ihn so weit wie möglich zurückzuschieben.

Der Duft seiner Pheromone stieg ihm in die Nase und führte dazu, dass er noch härter wurde. Mit beiden Händen krallte er sich in seinen Hintern und atmete tief und schwer durch die Nase, als er ihn weiter bearbeitete. Cas fühlte, dass seine Beine zu zittern begannen und auch wenn er es widerwillig machte, schob er Dean von sich weg, reichte ihm die Hand und half ihm auf die Beine.

Weitere Küsse wurden ausgetauscht, erst zärtlich und dann immer wilder.

 

Cas trat aus seinen Kleidern und Dean konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren.

Beinahe schon ehrfürchtig steckte er eine Hand aus und fuhr über seinen muskulösen Nacken und die Brust.

Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er endlich das machen durfte, von dem er seit seinem ersten Treffen mit ihm träumte. Jetzt war Dean an der Reihe, die Führung zu übernehmen. Der Jüngere atmete noch einmal tief durch und schubste den Schwarzhaarigen auf das weiche Bett. Dann krabbelte er über ihn und sah ihm tief in die Augen, bevor er sie schloss und sich zu einem schüchternen Kuss über ihn beugte.

Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er seinen Körper an den des anderen presste.

Cas genoss es, genoss die Berührungen und die Streicheleinheiten.

Es war ungewohnt für ihn, aber sehr angenehm, die warmen Hände und Lippen auf seiner Haut zu spüren, und ein tiefes, zufriedenes Brummen löste sich seiner Kehle als Dean an seinen Brustwarzen leckte. Zuerst vorsichtig, dann immer fordernder und leidenschaftlicher.

 

Dean wurde mutiger und rutschte hinunter, nahm den Geruch des Älteren tief in sich auf. Er wollte das seit der ersten Begegnung und jetzt war er so kurz vor seinem Ziel. Er hoffte nicht zu versagen.

Saugend, keuchend und leckend führte sein Weg abwärts. Er hob den Arsch des Älteren an, öffnete ihn für sich. Nichts wollte er dringender, als seinen Schwanz tief in dem heißen Kanal des anderen zu versenken und ein letzter Blick verriet ihm, dass auch Cas nicht mehr warten wollte oder konnte.

Als sich der Dunkelblonde bereit machte und hinein zwängte, schnappte Cas kurz nach Luft, biss die Zähne zusammen, und fing nach einigen Augenblicken an zu genießen.

Und Dean hielt sich nicht zurück. In einem schnellen Rhythmus hämmerte er immer wieder in seinen Führer. Cas ließ ihn machen, nahm jede Reibung tief in sich auf und spürte jeden Stoß vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen.

Dann entzog er sich, packte den Blauäugigen und drehte ihn auf den Bauch, fickte ihn von hinten wie ein besessenes Kaninchen. Der Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, sein Herz schlug in seinem Kopf und Cas hatte nur die Aufgabe es zu akzeptieren. Er drückte seinen Kopf tiefer in die weiche Matratze und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, als eine angenehme Welle nach der anderen durch seinen Körper schwappte. Immer wieder traf Dean zielsicher seine Prostata und Cas schwebte auf Wolken.

Der Schweiß ihrer Körper vermischte sich und von der Anstrengung hatten beide ein rotes Gesicht. Die Körper bebten vor Lust und Ekstase und ihre Geräusche wurden lauter, je näher sie sich ihrem Höhepunkt zubewegten.

Ein erneuter Stellungswechsel, denn niemand wollte das Funkeln und die Reaktionen das anderen verpassen.

Dean spürte als erster das Kribbeln in seinen Eiern und das Ziehen in seinem Unterbauch. Mit letzten kräftigen Stößen umklammerte er Cas Hüften, und stieß einen erlösenden Schrei aus. Schnell zog er seinen Schwanz heraus, verteilte seine Ladung über den erhitzen Körper des anderen, bevor er ihn, immer noch tropfend und pochend, für einige weitere Stöße wieder zurückschob.

Cas spreizte seine Beine weiter und stellte eines auf um ihre Vereinigung noch tiefer zu spüren. Mit einem grunzenden Geräusch wölbte er einige Augenblicke später seinen Rücken, als er seinen Orgasmus anrollen spürte. Er verschränkte seine Hände mit denen des Jüngeren und heiser stöhnend, ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen, kam er.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Gruppentreffen. Aber die Therapie fand ohne Kleidung statt

 


End file.
